Bubblegum Love
by Red Kasei
Summary: Vegeta is the Saiyan no Ouji. Goku becomes his slave. How? And what's gonna happen...? Read ta find out!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I dun own Dragonball Z…but the idea is mine! Dragonball Z belongs to Funimation® and Akira Toriyama…but mostly to the great and talented Akira Toriyama! Yeah, yeah…I admire the guy, as he's one of the greatest manga artists ever known!

…With the exception of a couple of others…

This is Goku/Vegeta pairing. Sorry, I'm not good at doing yaoi fanfics, so Goku is a girl.

**Warning**: this Fic is rated PG-13 for strong and naughty language! There is no lemon what so ever! (I ain't good at that kinda stuff…)

Bubblegum Love 

**Chapter 1**

Vegeta wandered through the corridors of the palace, looking for something to occupy his mind. He was completely bored, as his father forbid him to train while he was away, purging a planet. So, that left nothing much to do. Sure, his father left the door to his slave women's chambers open, but Vegeta wasn't interested in women. Even though they practically threw themselves at him, not even the most beautiful could thaw out his cold, stone heart. Nappa watched the young ouji wander around the same wing for the eighth time. He could tell he was bored, and suggesting a visit to the slave's chambers would be out of the question. 

Vegeta was a young, strong and handsome Saiyan Ouji. He was shorter than the average saiyan, yet he was the most powerful of all the saiyans. And being part of a warrioring race, that only made him the strongest in the universe. Why he would decline many eager proposals from the women were beyond him! He growled as he rounded the corner once again, the boredom obviously getting to him.

"Dammit all!!" he yelled, finally letting go of the anger he felt. "Why the fuck did my father leave me here not to spar!"

"But…you do know why…" he blurted out, suddenly wishing he hadn't. That only riled Vegeta up even more.

"Hai!! To fucking fuck with sluts and whores from his personal chambers!!" the ouji snapped. He began to pace again, tail flitting around angrily. Nappa swallowed, wishing he hadn't said anything at all. Then, he said let something slip out again.

"But what's so bad about it?" he quickly flustered and tried to fix up the mess he made. "Umm…I mean…you are royalty, and it is a privilege…" 

"Hai." The ouji muttered softly. Nappa did the wise thing and kept quiet. "But I just wish he'd accept the fact that I'm just not interested. Becoming the strongest is a little more important to me than finding a mate." Nappa nodded his head. He knew that the young ouji was somewhat like a friend to him, even though he was just his bodyguard. And sometimes the ouji would reveal his feelings to the huge, baldheaded saiyan man. But that wasn't often. Most the times, Vegeta was stubborn, proud and arrogant. But Nappa knew there was another side to the young ouji, another softer and gentler side. Yet, Vegeta kept it well hidden under the mask of arrogance and pride. It wouldn't do for the Saiyan no Ouji to have any type of emotions.

"Well, the king may have forbid you to spar, but he didn't forbid me." He said, grinning. "And I want to fight you." Vegeta turned and smirked at his tall bodyguard.

"Fine…I won't tell if you won't." he smirked and Nappa just grinned in return.

Within the next week, the king had returned. On his return, he had brought back plenty of slaves. The evening of his arrival, Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz went down to meet him. King Vegeta looked at the three standing in front of him before looking to the guards waiting on the side for orders.

"Take the slaves to the great hall. Analyze them and find out their strong points. I'll be there shortly to give them their new slave positions." The guard nodded before a bundle of saiyans trooped off. He then returned to his son who was scowling deeply at him. His brows knitted together. He knew why the ouji was upset with him.

"Konnichiwa Ou-sama." He greeted icily. King Vegeta just nodded. He knew that Vegeta was upset with him because he forbid him to spar, leaving him open to do absolutely nothing except maybe entertain himself with the slave women. But Vegeta was also upset with him because his father continued on purging, even though he had successfully managed to poison Frieza.

"Konnichiwa Vegeta-sama." He greeted. 

"Have a successful trip, ou-sama?" he asked, eyes still narrowed in an icy glare.

" Hai, and you?" 

"It was okay." He muttered before stalking off. King Vegeta sighed as he watched his son's retreating form. He turned to Nappa.

"So? How did it go?"

"I'm afraid the young ouji hasn't given in yet." He said, leaving out the forbidden sparring part. The king sighed again.

"I don't care if he doesn't break his virginity, but I am worried about him finding a mate." He said. "The council is hounding me and him! They reckon because he's over twenty, he's suppose to have a mate."

"You said you didn't have the queen until you were about thirty." Nappa said and the king nodded.

"Hai, but then I was forced to mate." Nappa nodded. It was a well-known fact that when Vegeta no Ouji was born, the queen died. The king and queen had no relationship what so ever, and he only chose her because she was the strongest Saiyan female. "And I fear that if he does not find a mate soon, I will be forced to choose one for him." Nappa nodded as they followed the king to the great hall, where the slaves were being kept.

Raditz looked around nervously. He knew that his sibling was here, he just didn't know where! It was many years ago when his sister was sent to Earth with Bardock to purge the planet. Sadly, a freak accident occurred, and the only survivor was his little sister, Kakarot. Their mother had died while she was on another mission, and so Kakarot was all Raditz had left. He knew it shouldn't worry him, they should find out that she is a saiyan and therefore give back her title and regiment. But what worried him was that she had spent 16 years on Earth and she was bound to forget of her saiyan heritage. He glanced about, looking frantically about.

"Raditz!" he whisked around to see the king staring at him in an odd fashion. "What are you looking for?"

"Oh…nothing." He managed to say.

"Well, seeing as you have nothing to do, you might as well help out here with the slaves rank and order." Raditz nodded as he walked up along side the king, along with Nappa. He looked back nervously. But he then decided that maybe this was for the best. Sorting out the slaves might enable him to find his little sister.

Goku stood in line, looking down at the floor in a morbid way. Why? Why did this have to happen to her? What did she ever do to anybody? She glanced to her right and then to her left before dropping her gaze back to the floor. On her right were some of her friends, namely Krillin, Meijin Roshi, Kami and Tien. To the left, Yamcha, Bulma, Chichi, Piccolo and Oolong. The rest had died while she was trying to beat away the endless fleet of super strong warriors. But that's just what it was; an endless fleet of warriors. Instead of being killed, though, they were put on a ship and then sent off Earth. Far away to another planet called Vegeta-sei. Goku swallowed the lump in her throat as she forced the tears back. Both Bulma and Chichi were weeping, and Meijin Roshi was grieving over losing his best friend, Turtle. Goku had to be strong! That's what she was for! She had to be strong for her friends, even though she felt incredibly weak and insignificant. She suddenly jerked her head up when she heard the tapping of boots against the blood red marble floor and a deep voice speaking.

"What do you specialize in?" it asked.

"I'm a warrior." That was Piccolo.

"Hmm…Earth is a strange place for a Namek to be, but I think we can put him in the army." She watched as a baldheaded man nodded as he wrote it down on a large manuscript. She watched as suddenly took him by his neck and placed some flat device to the back of his head. He cringed and bared his teeth as a sharp pain hit him in his neck. When it was removed, Goku could see strange writing on his skin.

_Like a barcode…they're gonna brand us!! _She whimpered in thought, but remained cool and calm on the outside. She watched as Chichi got branded as a cook, Bulma a technician and Yamcha another warrior. By the time they got to her, Goku felt that her mouth was dry and her tongue felt like sandpaper.

"And what do you specialize in, my beautiful?" he asked. Goku was going to answer that she was a warrior too, but she then wondered if they'd believe her. Maybe there was no such thing as female fighters on Vegeta-sei. She opened her mouth, but then shut it again, afraid to say anything.

Raditz immediately recognised the young woman as Kakarot, but he too was afraid to just jump in and declare her as his sister. He didn't think the king would believe him, as she was missing her tail. _Probably lost it in that freak accident. He thought. He watched as she opened her mouth to say something, but then quickly shut it again. He could tell she was scared of the king, but he didn't blame her. One wrong word or toe out of line and that was like an immediate death sentence!_

"Well?" he asked. Raditz watched as she dropped her gaze to the ground before muttering very softly.

"Nothing." The king smirked. 

"Very well then, you can be my slave then." Raditz gulped. He knew what the king meant by that, and the idea of the king doing God-knows-what to his little sister was just unbearable! But he didn't want to lose his life talking out of line either!

"Er…sire!" he intervened.

"Nani?" asked the king gruffly. Raditz gulped as he spat out the first good excuse that came to mind.

"Why don't you give her to the ouji? As a gift?" he suggested. The king thought over that for a second before nodding.

"Hmm…excellent idea, Raditz." He said, smirking through his thick beard. "Very well, Nappa." Nappa stepped forward and bowed. "Take her to the ouji's bath chambers and get the servants to run her a bath." He looked her up and down, taking in the fact that she was very grubby and dirty. Not to mention covered in mud and dried blood. "Then, get the ouji to take a bath as well." He smirked as he continued. Nappa took her by her arm and led her out of the great hall, and down to the ouji's huge wing.

Goku didn't have the foggiest what was happening. One minute, she was going to say she was a warrior, then she doubted that thought. Then, she was told she was going to be the king's slave. Now, she was the ouji's slave and she had to take a bath! Her head spun as the baldheaded man lead her down the hall and to two huge, mahogany doors. Opening them, he walked inside and rang a bell. Ten female servants suddenly appeared out of nowhere and rushed up in front of the tall warrior.

"By the king's orders, she is to have a luxurious bath and then left alone. Understood?" he asked. They all nodded and muttered they understand before grabbing Goku by her wrist and leading her to the back where the bath was. When Goku looked behind her, she saw the man leaving.

When Goku saw the bath, she gasped in surprise. The floor and walls were of deep blue and turquoise marble, in fact…so was everything else! In the center was the bath, which was more like a deep pool rather than what she was used to. Lining the right hand side of the bath was soaps and other funny sponge thingys that looked rather rough. On the right hand side was a huge basin with golden taps that looked more like a bath to Goku. On the left was a huge mahogany cupboard and to the back was a huge blue screen. Goku silently wondered what was on the other side of the screen while she marveled at the sight of the bathroom. She looked up and also saw that navy blue drapes hung from the huge pillars that were sitting on each corner of the bath. 

_It's just like an Ancient Roman bath!_ She marveled. She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts when she saw the women filling up the bath with water and bubblebath, making it the biggest bubblebath she'd ever seen. She watched in silence until another alien woman took her by her hand and pulled her in front of the bath. Goku looked around and saw that the others had disappeared.

"We must leave you know." Croaked the woman. "I suggest you stay here and do as they tell you. There'll be a terrible price to pay if you do not." She warned as she gave a sniffle, perhaps thinking of a friend who did just that. Goku looked around and was about to ask her what to do when she noticed that the woman was gone. She glanced around, taking in what had happened to her that day.

She had been under attack, she fought off and killed as many intruders as possible, got captured and now was in some strange place and she was now a slave. Goku felt incredibly weak and sad. She dropped her head as she sniffed and the little tears she was holding fall down. She wiped her face and saw that she was really grubby. Sniffing the tears away, she walked behind the screen, just to take a look at what was there. But all she saw was a huge marble table that looked like a cross between a massage table and a double bed. She walked to the edge of the bath and began to take her clothes off. First her shoes, then her orange gi, and then her underwear. As she took of her gi, she felt a lump in one of her pockets. When she inspected what it was, she found it was two sticks of bubblegum. She grinned as she remembered the huge bubbles she used to blow. She decided she'd chew one lot anyways, as she hoped it would calm her nerves.

Goku slid into the water, allowing the warmth of the water and the gentle bubbles to massage her skin and wash away the muck and filth she wore with her gi. She swam around a bit and found that there were steps on the right hand side of the bath. Sighing, she sat down on the steps.

"This place isn't that bad." She assured herself. "As long as we do everything we're told, I guess we'll get treated okay." She swam over to where the soaps were and took one that smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. She also grabbed a rough sponge and swam back over the steps where she sat and began to wash herself.    


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Vegeta wandered through the corridors, heavily laden with sweat and cheeks a light red from the heavy-duty training he was just doing. A couple of slave women whistled and made cheeky remarks, but he paid them no heed. He didn't like the women who were hanging around the palace. He was lonely, sure he'd admit to that. But even though he was aching for some companionship, he wasn't desperate enough to let his morals go flying out the window! _Hmph! The only women around here are either sex mad slaves, or women who are a little too occupied in their jobs! And even they are a little sex mad! _He thought as he headed down to his bathroom. He pushed aside the mahogany doors and entered into his bathroom. He rang the bell but no one came to him. Frowning, he rang it again. Still no one came.

"What the hell? What's going on here? Usually, there's ten of my servants who rush to prepare my bath!" he said to no one in particular. He stalked around the corner to see the back of a very naked woman washing in his bath. She knelt down until the foam bubbles covered her up to her shoulders before she turned around. Both gave a little surprised yelp when their eyes met, and the shade of red tinted on Vegeta's cheeks went deeper.

"Oh! Gomen nasai!" she quickly apologized. "I…I didn't know anyone else was coming." Vegeta quickly lost his embarrassment as he glared at her.

"Too right you should be sorry! What the hell are you doing in my bath?!" he yelled. She cringed back while he yelled, but looked back up at him with a confused look on her face.

"I was told to come here."

"By who?"

"Well," she began. "A man with the same hairstyle as you, but with a beard, wanted to make me his slave. But then another man suggested that I become the ouji's slave instead. The man agreed and told a tall bald guy with big bulging muscles that I must go and have a bath. He brought me here and told the funny ladies that they must run me a bath and leave after that."

"Where did he go?"

"I saw him leave to go look for the ouji." She answered simply. Vegeta was stunned by this news. _So, father sent her here in the hopes of me having sex with her. Ha! Not bloody likely! He thought, then another thought occurred to him. _Chottomate_ __kudasai…she doesn't know that I'm the ouji? And father was going to take her as his slave?_

"Chottomate kudasai, are you new here?" he asked suspiciously. Goku nodded her head. Vegeta smirked. "And you're my slave?" She shrugged.

"Hai, I suppose. But I hope you won't beat me if I can't cook, or clean or sew…" she stopped abruptly when she saw he saw sniggering. "Nani? What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he said as he came around to the right hand side where she was sitting. "I'm just highly amused that you don't know what a slave is!"

"I know what a slave is." She pouted, a little peeved at being presumed and idiot. "It's someone you own who does your chores for you for no pay." Vegeta sniggered some more.

"You really don't know what the king meant when he said you were to be my slave?"

"I presume that's what he meant." She answered honestly before giving him a worried look. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that…" he looked at her face, so curious as to know. "Nevermind." Goku decided she wouldn't press it. If she was suppose to belong to him, then so be it. Vegeta was rather fascinated that she didn't know what he was supposed to do with her. He realised that because she didn't know, she wasn't putting on an act for him. She was revealing her true self to him…in more ways than one. He was brought back down to earth when she gave a loud pop. He looked to her to see that she had something pink stuck to her lips, and was pulling it in with her tongue. "What's that?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, this?" she chewed. "It's just a ningen sweet called 'bubblegum'." She shrugged.

"Bubblegum?" he asked, repeating the new term. She nodded.

"Yeah, it's a chewy gum that you can blow bubbles with…watch!" Goku rolled the gum over her tongue, then poked it with her tongue and blew into the gap she had made. Vegeta was quite fascinated by the round bubble that came out of her mouth before popping and landing on her nose and chin. He laughed at the cute sight. _Cute?? Where the fuck did that come from?! He wondered, but shoved it off as she used her tongue to pull it back into her mouth. Vegeta decided there and then that she was going to be his companion. Not sexually, but just to get his father and the council off his back._

"Fine. I'm going to make you my personal slave." He said smirking. "You don't have to cook, or clean or sew. You just have to be by my side."

"Really?" she asked, hardly believing it.

"Hai, Bubbles." He said. She frowned.

"Nani?"

"Bubbles. That's your new name." He said. "I'm not interested in your real name. You are Bubbles to me and to no one else, is that clear?" he asked. She gave him a confused looked before smiling gratefully up at him.

"Dom arigato!!" she replied happily. "By the way, what's your name?"

"You may call me, Vegeta." He said. "I am the ouji." Goku/Bubbles nodded her head.

"Dom arigato, 'Geta!" she thanked him. Vegeta smiled.

"Oh, and Bubbles."

"Hmm?"

"Please hurry up and finish bathing…I also need a good clean." 

After Goku finished washing, she tried to stand up out the water. But she realised she couldn't as Vegeta was in the room, and it would be very embarrassing if he saw her in the buff! Not that she really minded, but she thought that it might be insulting to him, as he was the Saiyan no Ouji.

"Umm…Ouji?"

"Hn?" he asked as he turned around. He had half expected her to be standing up in her naked glory, but was rather surprised when she was hiding in the water. _No shit! She doesn't know that she's a pleasure slave! And also the other women practically threw themselves at me! He thought, glad that there was at least _one_ slave who has a single shred of self-consciousness.  "What is it?"_

"Well…uhh…I can't dry myself." She stopped abruptly then quickly stuttered, "Uhh…I mean…I can…it's just that…well…"

"Am I in the way?"

"Well…hai."

"Fine, I'll just go behind the screen." He walked over the mahogany cupboard and took out a big, fluffy white towel. "I don't use these to dry in, just to wrap myself with." She nodded gratefully as he dropped it before her on the floor and walked behind the screen.

Goku looked a little uncertainly at the screen. She could see Vegeta's shadow, so she could tell whether he was peeking or not. But why should she care? _After all…it's just skin. _She thought as she stepped out the bath and dried herself off with a blast of her ki. She then picked up the towel and wrapped it tightly around her chest.

"Kay, I'm done." She called. Vegeta stepped out from the screen. He looked her up and down, frowned, then shrugged.

"Fine. Now that you're done, you can wait for me behind the screen. I've left you a fresh robe. You'll need some new clothes…" he muttered, frowning upon the pile of muddy, blood and sweat soaked gi that was lying on the floor.

After their bath, Vegeta led Goku down the hall to his room. Well…if you could call it a room. It was almost like part of a huge house! There was the living room, which contained three, red plush couches, a large, white marble fireplace, an intercom and two other wooden doors. The floor was white marble, but it was covered by a blood red rug. There was one huge window that looked like it should belong to a fancy church like Notra Dame! Long, velvet red curtains were chained by its sides at the moment, but Goku knew that they most likely were drawn during the night.

Vegeta walked into the room and Goku followed. He stood next to the intercom and clicked a number of buttons.

"Royal Tailor speaking." Said an oily voice from the intercom.

"Ah, Velvé." Said Vegeta.

"Oh! Ouji! What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to ask for a new training gi." He said simply.

"Certainly."

"And I'd also like you to send your other tailors up."

"Oh? Why?"

"It's none of you business." He snapped. "Just send them up with large rolls of silk and satin in red, gold and black!" with that, he switched off the machine and turned to find Goku standing apprehensively before the thick, red rug. "Nani?" he asked. Goku just looked down, shuffling her feet nervously. Vegeta then sensed that she was a little frightened of something, so decided to be nice…just for the time being. "It's okay, Bubbles." He assured her. "You can sit down." 

Goku nodded her head slightly as she stepped onto the plush rug. It felt warm and fuzzy beneath her feet, and the soft tufts of material tickled her toes. She padded over to the closet red couch and slowly sat down. Goku was, if anything, very frightened. Reality hit her and she just then realised she belonged to the ouji of the race who had destroyed her beloved planet. She knew she felt hurt, despair and helplessness, as she was now the slave of the prince. But, secretly, she didn't mind being his slave. Especially to a nice, friendly and kakkoii ouji. _Kakkoii!! She shrieked in thought. __Where did that come from??!! But she didn't really care. She was now at the mercy of him, and she had to do everything he told her to. And so far, all he wanted was her companionship. Goku's fingers rubbed softly over the material of the couch. _Oooh…velvet…Vegeta really lives in the lap of luxury. _She marveled. It was then that she realised that Vegeta was sitting next to her. She glanced up to his face, and saw that he was smirking at her. Those eyes…_

"Something wrong, Bubbles?' he asked smoothly. Goku blushed at the tone of his voice. She knew he was just being nice…but it just did something to her.

"Oh, it's nothing." She said quickly as she turned her head away, trying to hide her blush. Vegeta mistook it for something that was actually wrong. 

He slowly reached over and took her chin delicately in his hand and turned her to face him. He then looked deep into her eyes. Her deep, dark windows to her soul. Goku gave out a gasp, but quickly silenced it, as she didn't want the ouji to think she was being affected by his touch.

"Bubbles," he whispered. "Something _is _wrong." Goku thought for a second. What was wrong? Then, she remembered. She dropped her gaze, and turned her eyes away from him. Vegeta kept looking at her, silently waiting for an answer. Finally, Goku gave in.

"It's just…" she choked. She didn't want it to come to this. She was Goku! Son Goku! She had to be strong! For her friends! She couldn't cry in front of her enemy…the ouji…her master! But the tears ignored her silent reasons and fell anyway. Goku closed her eyes as huge, hot tears glided down her cheeks and dropped onto the velvet couch. She would've dropped her face, hot with embarrassment, but a hand held her head gently, but firmly, in place.

Vegeta was…shocked. He had never seen a woman cry before. Yes, shriek in terror and howl in despair. But he had never _seen _tears before. Especially on such a beautiful face. _Beautiful??!! Where did that come from?! _But he shook the thought from his head.

"Bubbles, I know you are upset from leaving you home planet…"

"_Leaving??!" she shrieked, her pain finally getting to her. "Chikyuu was _destroyed_!!" The tears flowed more evenly and droplet grew bigger. Vegeta could feel part of him want to back out, and part of him wanted to hold her close and comfort her. __Fuck! What the fuck is wrong with me?! There was along pause as Vegeta searched for the right words to comfort her._

"I apologize for what my father did. I'm not part of what he did, but he is my father, and therefore I have _some part in this." He said. "But what's done is done. Chikyuu cannot be returned and you can't go back either. You're on Vegeta-sei, and you're a slave. Accept it." He commanded in his usual biting voice. "But you're my slave." He added. "And I will do what I will. And I __promise I will not make you do anything to hurt you." Slowly, Goku opened her eyes again, to look into his with those same deep, onyx windows. The corners of her lips curled into a smile._

"Promise?" she asked in a meek voice. Vegeta then realised what he was doing and recomposed himself back into the stubborn Saiyan no Ouji.

"Of course, I like my slaves alive." He said. 

Goku knew that was suppose to be an insult, but she couldn't help but smile at his arrogance. The idea of being his slave and being commanded to do anything he wanted should've made her nervous. But it didn't. Somehow, she didn't know why, but she felt safe near him. And that's exactly what she wanted to feel.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Said Vegeta. The door creaked open and a man with funny blue hair twisted at odd angles entered, followed by at least five other servants with wicker baskets. "Velvé." All six bowed down.

"Sire." Said the man called Velvé.

"Do you have my gi?" he asked. 

"Hai, sire. Here it is." He held out a dark crimson spandex suit, pretty much like the one he wore when he met Goku. Vegeta walked up to him and took it from Velvé.

"Hn." Goku waited for him to say thank you, but then it appeared he wasn't going to. _Most likely because he's the ouji. She thought. "Have you brought the other items I ordered?" Goku the noted that it wasn't 'asked', but 'ordered'. _Woah…I swear, if I didn't know who he was, that'd be a dead give away that he's an ouji! __

"Hai, sire." Nodded Velvé. "My finest tailor and the material you ordered; silk and satin in red, gold and black." Vegeta gave an arrogant smirk. "What do you wish for us to make for you, sire?"

"Oh, it's not for me." Both Goku and Velvé looked at him with confused looks.

"Uhh…sire?" Vegeta moved aside and waved a hand carelessly towards Goku.

"My new slave." He said. "My _personal slave." Velvé said nothing, but Goku could see by the look in his eyes that he was surprised. Didn't Vegeta have any other slaves? Was she his first? "Seeing as she's my __personal slave, I was hoping you'd make her a royal robe." Velvé stared for a few more moments before looking back at Vegeta._

"What did you have in mind, ouji-sama?" Vegeta gave a careless shrug.

"I thought, maybe something regal and flowing. Sort of like a billowing ball gown, but more informal." Goku frowned, not really getting an idea of where he was going. _A ball gown, but more informal? She thought confusedly. But judging by the look on Velvé's face, he knew exactly what Vegeta was going on about._

"Hmm…hai. Very well, ouji-sama." He said. Vegeta smirked as he took his gi and walked towards a mahogany door.

"Oh, and make her a black spandex suit to wear under the robe." He said before he went into the room and closed the door behind him.

Velvé didn't waste one minute after Vegeta had left the room.

"Honoo, prepare her. Hana, go back down and get the roll of spandex…black. Eien, Ginga and Kiseki, get the things out." A woman with deep purple hair walked hastily towards Goku and took her hand, and put her on a stool. Velvé also walked just as fast, took of her robe and began to measure her body. Goku blushed, and tried to look away to take her mind off what was happening. The two males and one female were taking out large rolls of silk and satin, in red, gold and black. Just as Vegeta had ordered. The other woman had disappeared, but reappeared a few seconds later with a big roll of spandex in the inkiest black.

For the next couple of hours, Goku stood very still, watching everything the tailors did. She had to admit they were very fast, but very efficient. From where she was, she couldn't see what her robe looked like, but she was very happy when they covered her first with the spandex suit. She had to admit…as tight as it was, it was very comfortable. It not only looked like a second skin, but it _felt like one. Goku started to get bored and her eyes began to wander around and out the window. She looked out and saw that the palace had huge, lush gardens. Tall towers and parts of the palace blocked her view from seeing any more._

"Well?" Goku was the only one who snapped her head around to see Vegeta standing in his new dark crimson gi with a polished chest armor.

"Almost done, ouji-sama." Said Velvé as he continued to work. Vegeta looked up at Goku. When their eyes locked, Goku gave him a sweet smile. Vegeta couldn't help but smirk in return.

"Very well. Have you kept records of her measurements?" he asked airily.

"Hai, ouji-sama." Answered Velvé as he and two women sewed the hems in her dress.

"Good. Once you've finished, I want you to go down and create some more robes. Not necessarily like the one you're making…a variety would be good."

"Hai, ouji-sama."

"And be sure to make her sleeping clothes." He added before walking toward the huge doors. "I will return after I have seen the king." 

"Hai, ouji-sama." Vegeta stopped walking.

"And how is your family, Velvé?" he asked.

"Hai, ouji-sama."

"Good, and say 'hai, ouji-sama' to show that you're not really listening to what I'm, saying."

"Hai, ouji-sama." Goku saw Vegeta's shoulders shake as he shook his head.

"Hmm…I guess it's pointless in asking you now, seeing as you are busy. I'll tell you again when you're done."

"Hai, ouji-sama."

Vegeta walked down the long, broad corridors as he smirked in amusement. He knew that ignorance like that would make his father hopping mad, but it was quite funny to him. He remembered as a child, he'd always do something like that. And still, after 17 years, it still amused him.

He rounded the corner and walked a bit further, up to two huge, yellow wood doors. It was the throne room. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Enter." Said a voice. Vegeta pushed the door open and walked into the huge hall, walking to the opposite side where his father was seated. When he reached his father, he bowed down in respect. "Ahh, Vegeta. I had a feeling I'd be seeing you soon." Vegeta stood up.

"Hai, ou-sama."

"Do you like the slave I sent you?"

"Hai, she is indeed a fine slave."

"Hn…then why are you here?"

"I wish to ask if I may build an added room to my wing." The king's eyes widened in surprise. He had expected Vegeta to push her away, but here he was, accepting her with open arms!

"Very well, I will see to it that another room will be added to your wing." He quirked an eyebrow at his son. "Is that all?"

"Hai, that is all." After Vegeta left the room, the king smile smugly to himself. Vegeta was beginning to show some interest in a woman at long last! Now, all he had to do was wait a little while before he would put it upon Vegeta to choose himself a Saiyan mate.

When Vegeta returned, he was met with Velvé walking out of his wing.

"Ah, there you are, ouji-sama."

"Did you finish the robe?"

"Hai, and I made the spandex suit, as you asked."

"Hn. Now I wish for you to make more robes. Not necessarily like the one you just made, a variety would be nice."

"Hai, ouji-sama." Vegeta smirked at the almost déjà vu dialogue taking place.

"And is it possible to make her a sleeping gown?"

"Hai, it will be done."

"When?"

"Ashita, in the morning." Vegeta nodded as he let the tailor and her helpers go past. 

Goku was standing in front of the mirror Hana had gone to get. She was…surprised. The robe they had made was so…formal! Yet informal at the same time. She now understood what Vegeta meant. It must look like a royalty, everyday wear. The robe was red and gold, with a black 'obi' wrapped around her waist. The dress was long and billowing, and all puffed up like the ball gowns you usually see princesses wearing. The sleeves were long and wide as well, and everything seemed to flow. Goku lifted up the skirt and felt the warm and smooth red silk layer. When she looked in the mirror again, there stood Vegeta. His face was nearly expressionless…except maybe for the huge eyes. Vegeta was…surprised…by what he saw. He had expected her to look quite royal, but not like a true Saiyan no Oujo! The way she looked when she turned towards him…his heart skipped a few beats as his eyes wandered over her, taking in each piece that suggested she really was a saiyan. 

"'Geta?" He was suddenly brought down to earth. Blinking a couple of times and mentally shaking his head clear, he focused.

"Huh? Nani?" he frowned. "What did you call me?"

"Oh…you mean 'Geta?" Vegeta frowned.

"What the hell is 'Geta?"

"It's a…nickname." She said. Goku was going to say that it was a pet name, but decided against it.

"Hn." He gave her one last look up and down before walking to his bedroom door. He looked at her as she looked at him questionly. "Well? Don't you want to go to sleep?" Goku blinked a couple of times before she walked up to Vegeta. But she almost tripped on the front of the dress. Vegeta frowned in disapproval, but went into his room anyway.

When Goku entered, she was amazed at what she saw. The room was just as big as the living room, if not a little bit bigger. The floor was also covered in a blood red rug, and in the middle of the room up against the wall was his king sized, four poster bed with thick, crimson curtains chained to the posts. There was a wardrobe on the other side of the room. It wasn't very big, so Goku guessed he wasn't a fashion type of guy. Vegeta closed the door behind her and walked to his bed. Goku silently followed. Vegeta grabbed a couple of his pillows and a few thick blankets before he placed them on the right hand side of the bed on the floor.

"You will sleep her for tonight." He stated. Goku just nodded her head. She _was_ beginning to feel rather sleepy. "Take your robe off and hang it on here." He ordered. Goku did as she was told and took the robe off slowly, as she didn't want it to crease. 

After Vegeta had taken his armor, gloves and boots off, they both retreated to their slumber spots. Vegeta waited until Goku had gotten comfortable before he jumped into his bed. But it didn't take long, as the rug was thick and warm, and the pillows and blankets were so thick, it was comforting. Vegeta clambered into his bed. Before he switched off the light though, he leaned over the side, looking over Goku.

"Hai, 'Geta?" she asked. Vegeta's eye twitched at the name, but he said nothing.

"Tomorrow, we shall start practice."  
"Practice of what, 'Geta?" she asked, eyes becoming wide. He smirked at her panicked expression.

"Nothing bad, I promise." He pulled back and switched off the light. Goku tossed the thought in her head for a few moment before deciding that it was probably something like cooking or cleaning and shrugged it off.

Vegeta snuggled down in his warm blankets. _Kami! This place gets freezing at night! And it's only summer!! Oh well, tomorrow, I must teach her how to behave properly. If she's going to be my slave, she has to learn how to act graciously and with dignity! _That was Vegeta's last comforting thought before he attempted to drift off to sleep.

"Oyasumi nasai, 'Geta." Came Goku's sleepy voice from the right hand side of the bed. Vegeta paused for a second, wondering if he should return the kind thought. He shrugged it off and closed his eyes, muttering one last thing before he drifted off to sleep.

"Oyasumi nasai, Bubbles."     __


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Later that night, Goku snuggled deeper into her blankets, trying to gather and keep the warmth of her body. But she found that it was next to impossible, as she was cold! Actually, cold is an understatement…she was _freezing_!! _Kuso! It's so damn cold in here!! She cursed as she tried to sleep with her head under the thick covers, only ending up in nearly suffocating herself. Wrenching herself free from the tangle mess of blankets and pillows, she sat up with a frown on her face. __Shimatta! If I don't go to sleep again, I'll be sleepy and cranky while 'Geta tries to teach me stuff! And I don't think I'll be able to get away from it! Goku peered over the side of the bed to see Vegeta lying fast asleep in his thick coverage of blankets. _

Goku thought for a second, daring to do what she was thinking, but then decided she'd do it. Silently, she crept up on the bed, pulling her blankets with her. It wasn't because the floor was hard; in fact, the floor was softer than her bed! It was because of the cool breeze on the floor, as the floor under the rug was marble, so obviously it would be cold. She pulled the remains of her blankets and pillows up before snuggling in her little cocoon. She opened her eyes to take one last glance at Vegeta, who was lying on the far left-hand side of the bed. She could feel the warmth of the ouji; she could smell his hot breath. She could even see the small figure breathing under the mass of blankets in the dark. Goku always knew she was a little different from all her friends. She knew that ever since she met other ningens and found out that they don't have tails. But after some incident, they removed her tail for good, so that she would never be able to transform into that huge, ape-creature ever again.

Goku sighed as fond memories of her and the gang on Chikyuu flew through her mind. Wiping the last of them away, she closed her eyes and fell asleep on the far right-hand side of the bed.

Morning had arrived. The sun rose from the horizon, bathing everything in its path in a light of gold. One gold stream managed to find its way through the huge window of the ouji's room and onto the bed to reveal, to all those without night vision, two sleeping figures wrapped heavily in blankets. One on the left hand side, the other on the right.

Vegeta's brown furrowed as the golden light shone upon his face, blinding him even though his eyes weren't open. He snuggled deeper into the blankets, only to find it was warmer than before. Uncomfortable and wide awake, Vegeta rolled up to sit up. He blinked a couple of times before yawning and stretching up. 

"Hmm…well, better wake Bubble…YIIEE!!!" he yelped. He was rolling over to lean over the side of the bed, when he nearly rolled over Goku! At the sight of her, he jumped back and fell off the bed. Goku woke with a start and sat straight up.

"DON'T BLOW UP THE REFRIDGERATOR!!!" she screamed as she sat up. Goku blinked a couple of times before she realised what had happened. Curiously, she leaned over and peered over the left-hand side of the bed, just to check if what she thought was right. There, lying on the floor in a tangle of blankets, was Vegeta, looking very pissed.

"Oh, ohayo gozaimasu, 'Geta!!" greeted Goku, totally oblivious to the glare Vegeta was giving her.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Bubbles." He muttered. "Do you mind telling me what the hell you are doing on my bed?" Goku blinked a couple of times.

"Oh, that!" she blushed. "Well, you see, even though the spot on the floor was nice and comfortable, a certain cool breeze kept me up. Of course, I wanted my sleep, so I decided to sleep on your bed to get away from the draught." She explained. "I'm sorry if I didn't ask you first, but you looked so comfortable and fast asleep that I didn't want to wake you." Vegeta blinked at her a couple of times, trying to comprehend if what she said was true. But, because it was so early in the morning and Vegeta didn't want to sprain his brain in thinking, he let it go.

"Fine." He muttered as he sat up in the jumble of blankets. "Just don't do that again."

"Hai, 'Geta." Vegeta stood up and rubbed the sleep out from his eyes as he walked towards his cupboard. He took out the dress and tossed it on the bed next to Goku.

"Get dressed." He ordered. "We have a busy day today." Goku nodded. She clumsily clambered out of bed and nearly fell flat on her face. Vegeta cringed at the sight. _Oh boy, have I got work to do! Goku stretched up, clicking a number of vertebrae as she did so._

"Ahh, that's better." She said. She picked up the robe and neatly put it on. She admired the dress for a bit in the light of day before turning back to Vegeta. He was dressed in his spandex suit with armor, gloves, boots and a swirling, black cape. Goku had to admit, he looked _very _kakkoii.

"Come." He said as he walked out the door, leaving Goku to follow.

Nappa was waiting for Vegeta as he came out his room.

"Ahh…ouji-sama." He greeted the ouji. Vegeta just nodded. Nappa's eyes then shifted to see a woman with midnight black hair wearing a royal robe in the ouji's Royal Colours. Vegeta noticed the glance and decided to introduce them.

"Bubbles, this is Nappa. The man who took you to my bathroom yesterday." Goku nodded as she gave Nappa a friendly smile. "Nappa, this is Bubbles. She's my new _personal slave." Nappa looked quite shocked, in Goku's eyes. __What is it with people when 'Geta says that I'm his new personal slave? Has he never had a slave before??! She wondered frustratedly. _

"Oh, uhh…yes…" Nappa groped for words, not too sure of what to say. He had known Vegeta all his life, and not once did Vegeta ever consort with any women. Apart from his mother and the women in the kitchens, no other woman was allowed near him. Well, he wouldn't let them near anyway. "Well, sire. Are you ready for today's spar?"

"Not today, Nappa." He said. "Take the day off. We have some training of our own to do." He glanced at Goku, who in turn, looked very panicked. She kept telling herself that it was nothing, but she was still very worried about the tasks. "You may go ahead to the mess hall for breakfast. We'll stay here." Nappa gave him an unsure look, but shrugged and went off anyway. 

Fifteen minutes later, after Nappa had left and Vegeta had ordered a double breakfast up, Vegeta seated Goku down in front of a large, saiyan breakfast. Something's, like eggs and toast and fruit, Goku recognised. But other thing like blue balls and a bowl full of some green mush, Goku didn't want to know what they were.

"Okay, first lesson," Vegeta began. "Your first lesson is to learn how to eat gracefully." Goku nodded, a little unsure of what was going on.

"Oh…kay." She cocked her head to one side and gave him a confused frown. "But, why 'Geta?"

"To show that you are of royal breeding."

"But I'm not, you know." She said as she picked up a fork and began to eat. Vegeta watched silently as he watched Goku eat, sweatdropping at her fast paced eating actions. Sure, they were fast paced, but they were still messy!

"Stop! Stop!" he ordered. Goku stopped at once, looking up at Vegeta with her cheeks stuffed full of toast. "Baka! You're not going to fool anyone if you eat like that!"

"What do you mean, 'fool them'?" she asked.

"You are my personal slave, right?" she nodded. "And I am royalty, right?" she nodded again. "Well, as my personal slave, I need you to know how to behave when attending royal functions or when in presence of the king. You cannot go swallowing everything when at the table of the king! My father can have you executed for that!" Goku swallowed hard, thinking of the incredible mess it would be if she got blasted at the dinner table. "And seeing as you shall be coming with me where ever I go…I suggest that if you want to live, you'll do as I say." Goku nodded as she put her fork down. She knew what this meant. It meant he was to teach her etiquette so that she wouldn't be an embarrassment to him. And so that she could live to see another day.

"Oh, okay." She said. Vegeta looked her up and down, checking to see if he had her full attention.

"Good, now, this is what you do…"

Breakfast had been a tedious affair, as Goku often forgot her manners as she increased the pace to keep up with Vegeta. Either that, or when she was using proper breakfast etiquette, she knocked things over and dropped her cutlery. Vegeta seemed a little annoyed at her, but he did understand after she explained to him that no one had ever taught her how to behave at the table, as she used to live alone on Chikyuu.

After they had finished, Vegeta keeping a constant eye on Goku's actions, they both flopped back, exhausted from the lesson.

"From now on, we will have breakfast here in my common room." He said as she looked at Goku, who was slouching on the couch. He would've reprimanded her, as her was _still teaching her proper etiquette, but then again…he should be last to talk. He was also slouching on the couch, tired from keeping a constant eye on her._

"Okay." She agreed, if not a little glumly. "Are we done now?" Vegeta's eyes snapped up at her.   
"Done? We've only just started. Come on," he said as he stood up. Goku gave a little moan as she stood up as well. "The next exercise will be easier, as it is fairly basic."

"What is it?"

"Walking." Goku fixed him with an incredulous stare.

"Nani!? What do you mean, 'walking'! I can walk!"

"Hai, but your posture is wrong. You tend to shuffle when you walk, I saw it yesterday when you nearly tripped on your robe." Goku blushed. "It shouldn't be too hard." Vegeta walked around the one side of the couch to the front of the fireplace where it was clear and open. "Come on." He said. Goku reluctantly followed, trying to imitate the way he walked. Vegeta smirked at her. "Hmm…well you have got the knack of it, let's just get you into the habit."

For a whole half-hour, Vegeta taught her how to walk with grace and poise. Sometimes, she would forget to concentrate and she'd trip over and fall into the arms of the ouji.

"Iie! Not like that! You must walk so that it looks like you're gliding. _Gly-ding!_" he emphasized the words. "Go back and try again." Goku found it a bit frustrating at the beginning, but soon found it quite fun when she got it. She walked up and down along the rug a couple of times before coming to a graceful halt in front of Vegeta. She smiled triumphantly at him and he smirked back.

"Is it satisfactory, 'Geta?" she asked.

"Hn. I could do better." He smirked. Goku gave a giggle.

"Well you _are the Saiyan no Ouji!" she smiled at him. Vegeta smiled right back._

"Good. Now that you've learnt how to walk properly, let's now put it into practice by allowing me to show you around the palace." Vegeta extended a hand out to Goku. He half expected her to just grab it, but she didn't. Instead, she diligently and gracefully swept her arm up and gently lay her hand in his palm. Vegeta almost gaped at her in shock that she was learning this so quickly.

"Very well," she said airily, mimicking his voice. "Shall we?" Vegeta blinked at her a couple of times before a proud smirk curled up on his lips.

After three weeks, Goku had totally gotten the knack of walking properly and eating with the right etiquette. Now and again, she'd sometimes make a silly little mistake, but Vegeta always over looked it, as he remembered all the mistakes he made as well. But he knew she still had some training to do before she had completed her training. By the end of the fourth week, Goku had fully graduated from 'walking', and she now constantly walked in a gliding manner. Her table manners were a long way away, but she was improving everyday. Her room had been built into his wing, and was right next to his room. A door linking to each other's room was made as well, on special and private order of the ouji. Vegeta also often took Goku around the palace. He wanted to make sure that she knew the place so that she could go wandering on her own and he could get back to training. But even though he tried to leave her alone so that she could find her way back, she always _somehow_ managed to find him! He never understood how she did it! Even though he hid, she _still managed to find him! It was really because Goku could feel his ki, but she hadn't ever told him that. She found it was still too fun to see the ouji's very surprised face when she sneaked upon him._

Two months later, Vegeta realised that Goku wasn't going to leave his side. He could tell by the way she acted around him that she was afraid of all the other soldiers walking past them in the corridors. Every time a soldier walked past them, Goku would switch sides so that Vegeta was the one to pass them. At first, Vegeta found it quite annoying. But he got used it and found it to be quite cute. He also liked the idea that only he could make her feel safe and that she was the only person she'd ever confide in. Apart from Nappa, of course. Over the past two months, Nappa had accepted the fact that Goku was just a woman by Vegeta's side, and he began to act friendly towards her. In fact, he was just as protective over her as Vegeta was. Vegeta wouldn't allow any other male near her. Not the elite guards, not the workers…not even his own father!

Goku realised that Vegeta did truly care about her when King Vegeta came into the slave's chambers, asking Vegeta if he could borrow a couple of females. Goku noticed that Vegeta gave him a disapproving look, but allowed him to anyway.

"I think, I'll take this one, and this one." He said as he picked out two very beautiful women. Vegeta nodded. Goku knew that he did have other slaves, and that they constantly threw themselves at him. 

_'Such a gentleman!' they'd gush. 'Even though we were given to him, he still treats us like real people! Even if his father doesn't…'_

_"And maybe…I'll add this one to my cart." He said as he stepped towards Goku. Vegeta immediately stepped in front of her; arms outstretched a little bit._

_"Gomen nasai, ou-sama." He apologized. "But she belongs to me." King Vegeta was a little surprised at this, and so were every other women in the room. But he stepped back and nodded, before walking out with the two following close behind._

Goku then realised that Vegeta thought more of her than just his slave, but she said nothing. She knew one word pertaining to sappy emotions and the prince would somehow batter his pride and arrogance, so she just let it be, keeping it as her little secret. But she also realised that the king was out to get her. She could see it in his eyes!

And he almost _did get her once._

Goku hurried down the corridors, gliding swiftly but quickly. Walking like a princess had become a habit and she rather enjoyed it. She had to meet Vegeta in the training room, as he wanted to show her how the soldiers fought. Or, more accurately, how he beat the shit out of them. 

Goku had decided that she'd let Vegeta know about her fighting side as well. After all, it had been nearly six months now and she hadn't fought once! Fighting was in her blood, even if she did it just for fun. Vegeta had let her wander around the palace that day, saying he wanted to see if she knew her way around at last. Goku wandered through halls and broad marble corridors, visiting every room Vegeta had shown her. Goku grinned as she remembered all the times she used to sneak up on the ouji.

But she had completely lost track of time and was now hurrying to the training room. She had no idea where it was, as Vegeta hadn't shown her. But she could feel his ki and followed that. As she hurried by, she felt some other ki ahead in front of her. It was nearly as strong as Vegeta's, but not quite as high. Just before she passed two huge yellow wood doors, a very familiar figure stepped out in front of her. Goku skidded to a halt as she looked up to see the Saiyan no Ou. Doing what Vegeta told her to do when in presence of the king, she gave a deep curtsy before straightening herself up. The king was quite impressed.

"My, you most certainly _do know your manners?" he asked. Goku almost blushed, but quickly caught herself as she lifted her head proudly._

"Hai, ou-sama." She replied politely. Goku didn't know why, but the way the king was looking at her freaked her out! She looked into his eyes and saw that he had same look Meijin Roshi had when looking at his 'books'. But this was just so…so…_kitanii!!!  "Uhh…sire?" she asked a little nervously._

"I'm sorry," he said smoothly. "I just couldn't help wondering what you look like naked." Goku blushed deeply as she took a step back. Now she was _really_ scared! Sure, guys had spoken to her like that, but they never spoke to her like that again as Vegeta always beat the shit out of them, vowing that if they ever talk to her like that again, he'd blow their brains out! But this was the king! And Vegeta was no where in sight either!

"Gomen nasai, ou-sama." Apologized, trying to sound calm. "But I must go now. Ouji-sama is expecting me." But just she tried to walk past; he grabbed her wrist and jerked her towards him.

"I don't think he'll mind if you're a little bit late." He said. "Especially if you had something to do for the king." Goku's eyes widened at the very assumption, and her need for her master grew.

"Onegai, iie!" she begged.

"Sire!" both whipped their heads to see a soldier with long black hair standing quite near them.

"Raditz!" hissed the king; obviously annoyed that Raditz picked a time like this to come visiting. "What the hell do you want?" Raditz jumped, but took a few cautious steps towards them.

"Uh…Vegeta no Ouji is looking for…his slave." He stammered.

"Well, tell him she is a little busy!" he snapped.

"But the ouji is anxious to find her…" Goku knew that the soldiers attempts to get her out of the sticky situation she was in was futile. 

"I'll take her to the ouji then…" he was about to finish with 'when I'm finished with her' when someone else spoke up.

"There'll be no need." 

All three whipped their heads to see Vegeta standing with his arms crossed, glaring very icily at the two males. Goku felt her heart give a little jump of joy as she smiled at her master.

"I was looking all over for you!" he snapped at Goku. But he held a certain tone to his voice, so Goku knew that he was only pretending to be upset with her. She knew what he really sounded like when he was really angry with her, but she played along and bowed her head in shame. "Thank you for finding her, _father_." He said. The king knew that was a sign that he had to leave them alone.

"Anything for my son." He said. Swinging his cape around, he couldn't help but smirk. He knew that his son knew what was going on in his mind. But he was also impressed with the fact that Vegeta actually gave a damn about this slave._ He's too much like a woman. He thought as he turned the corner._

A few minutes after the king disappeared around the corner, Goku turned back to face Vegeta and leapt at him with a huge and happy grin plastered to her face.

"OH! Thank you 'Geta!!" she said as she snuggled into the nook of his neck, arms around his shoulders and hands gripping tightly into his back. Raditz was a little surprised to see Vegeta return the embrace.

"When you didn't show up, I sort of figured out what happened." He said, wrapping his muscular arms around her thin waist. What really happened was he suddenly got this uneasy feeling and followed his senses to outside the king's door. He felt incredibly relieved that nothing had happened. His little Bubbles was too innocent and sweet to be taken like that.

Raditz decided he had better get out of there before he got the blame as well. He had actually been following Goku just to make sure nothing happened to her. He didn't know how strong she was, but she obviously wasn't stronger than the elite soldiers that tried to have their way with her. Raditz saw her hurrying through the corridors when he noticed that an Elite was following her. He growled at the weaker Elite and managed to put him off, but followed her just in case something like that happened again. He pivoted on his heel and walked away. But Goku saw him and detached herself from their warm embrace.

"Chottomate kudasai!!" she called out to him. Raditz stopped and she ran up to him. She stopped a meter away and curtsied him. Raditz was…shocked. His little sister was curtsying him as though he were a royal elite! "Dom arigato. I really appreciate what you tried to do for me, even though it did look quite useless." Raditz stared back, unsure of what to say.

"Uh…well…thanks…I guess…" he muttered. Goku smiled gratefully at him.

"Bubbles," Raditz opened his eyes to see Vegeta walking towards them. He seemed to be addressing Goku. "Do you know him?"

"Iie, but he tried to help me away from the king." She said. Vegeta glanced at Raditz with narrowed eyes. 

"You, what reason did you protect my possession from the king?"

"Ahh…for none." He said. "I was only doing my duty to you, ouji-sama." He said. The corners of Vegeta's mouth curled up as he forced down a smirk. He circled Raditz with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"To serve your ouji, ne?"

"Hai, ouji-sama." Vegeta came back round to the front. He looked at Goku, then to Raditz before looking to Goku with a decided look in his eyes.

"Very well." He said. "From now on, you are Bubble's bodyguard." Raditz looked like the fairy godmother had flown down from the heavens and granted his wish.

"Oh…dom arigato, ouji-sama!!" he said, a little too ecstatically for a Saiyan Elite.

"But," warned Vegeta in a low voice. "Should I find you're doing more harm than protecting her, I swear I will make sure you rue the day you were ever placed in this miserable universe! Is that clear?" Raditz nodded his head.

"Hai, ouji-sama. Wakarimashita." He replied. Vegeta looked him up and down skeptically before looking to Goku.

"Come, my little Bubbles." He said as she looped her arm through his. Raditz was a little surprised by this gesture, but he was still very glad that Vegeta hadn't done anything to his little sister.

In fact, that's why he made the suggestion. He knew that the young ouji couldn't stand 'pleasure slaves' as they often threw themselves at their master. But when he and Goku met, she didn't throw herself at him. And Vegeta also held a certain respect for women.

"Well?" a voice brought him down from his thoughts. "Are you coming or not?" it was Vegeta. Raditz nodded as he jogged to catch up to them, still feeling glad that he finally got a chance to be near his little sister. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Vegeta smirked lightly as he saw Raditz trail behind him from the corner of his eye. Why he defended Goku against someone…the _king_, no less…was beyond him. But he knew that his father had _something_ for his sweet slave, and he didn't want someone as innocent and angelic as her to fall prey to the perversions of his father. _'Treat women with respect!' is what his aunt taught him, and he lived by it. That was the only happy thing he had left from his childhood. His eyes then switched back to Goku, who was looking around the new corridors with absolute fascination. Vegeta knew that she had been here before. __Hn. That's Bubbles for you. He thought, a frown forming on his face. But inwardly, he smiled at her innocence. Vegeta had to admit he held a certain type of respect for the baka slave. No matter how many times she saw something; she'd always look at it as though she were seeing it for the first time. He grinned inwardly as he looked to his slave, gazing around the corridor._

"Bubbles." He said, quickly gaining Goku's attention as she turned her ink black eyes on him. Vegeta almost gasped out in surprise at how…Saiyan they were. He had never seen a ningen with such black eyes before. Eyes that are so black, they look like a black hole filled to the brim with spirit and soul. Eyes that symbolize strength. Vegeta silently beat away the sudden nervousness and blush that were trying to take over him before continuing. 

"Hai, ouji-sama?" she asked, careful as not to use her pet name for him in front of the new guard. 

"Bubbles," he began again. "I want you to sit by your new bodyguard. These spars can get pretty fierce and I don't want you to get hit by anything; fists, ki or even pieces of concrete. Ryoukai?" Goku opened her mouth to tell him that she could fight as well, but then shut it again, deciding she'd tell him after she saw what happens. It could like the spars she's used to ones on Earth. Or it could be something completely different. 

"Hai, ouji-sama." She answered. Vegeta frowned.

"Since when do you call me 'ouji-sama' in private?" he asked. Goku gave a little cough as she nodded at Raditz. Vegeta looked to Raditz before looking back to Goku. "So? He's your new bodyguard. Just as Nappa is mine." Goku nodded her head, smiling. Vegeta walked ahead as Goku and Raditz followed closely behind.

Two figures flew across the huge concrete training hall, throwing all they had at each other. The taller one dropped down and leapt out the way as the other rammed a fist into the ground, missing its target. They resumed as they threw a flurry of punches and kicks at each other. 

Vegeta and Goku watched as the fight went on. Vegeta, glancing through the corner of his eyes, didn't think that she'd be able to see what was going on, as they were moving far too fast for the normal ningen eye. But the way her eyes were moving, it seemed she could.

Goku stood, watching in wrapped fascination at the fight between Piccolo and Krillin. From what she could feel, they had improved a hell of a lot since they were last together. As she followed them across to the right hand wall, she caught the expression of Vegeta. He was staring at her with a highly confused look on his face. Goku knew why he was looking at her like that.

"Can you see them?" he asked.

"Saa…hai, 'Geta!" she chirped. His confused frown deepened.

"But…how?" Goku opened her mouth to explain that she was also a warrior when someone butted in.

"Vegeta no Ouji!" they looked to see Nappa come walking up to them. Vegeta smirked at his bulky bodyguard, turning his attention away from Goku. Goku shut her open mouth as she looked disappointedly at Vegeta. _Oh saa. _She sighed. _I'll tell him later. _"I thought for a second that you weren't going to show for training." Vegeta gave a chuckle as he closed his eyes.

"Nappa," he smirked. "Since whenever would I back down on my word? Especially when there's a fight involved." Nappa smirked back at him. "So, who's new around here?"

"Follow me, ouji-sama."

"Just a second." Vegeta turned back to Goku. "Remember, stay by Raditz. And Raditz…keep your _eyes on her. __Not your hands!" Raditz grinned at Vegeta._

"Hai, ouji-sama. I will do." Vegeta nodded as he walked off to the centre of the room where one of the Elite soldiers had rounded up all the soldiers. Goku watched Vegeta as he walked off. "Kaka…uhh…Bubbles?" Goku turned to her bodyguard known as 'Raditz'. "Shall we stand this side?" Goku nodded as she followed the burly saiyan to a corner of the room. There they stood and watched as Vegeta proceeded to beat the shit out of one of the soldiers.

Raditz watched not only the battles, but Goku's reaction as well. Whenever one of the soldiers was beaten, she'd cheer for Vegeta. Whenever he got hit, as he wasn't fighting to his true potential, she'd yell and curse at the warrior who hit him…something she picked up from spending so much time with the 'verbally eloquent' ouji. But he noticed that when four certain warriors fought against the ouji, she'd sit in dead silence, watching to see who the victor would be. Particularly the Namek, the ningen with three eyes, a bald ningen and a very arrogant ningen with long hair. _It's almost like she knows them and doesn't want to betray anybody by cheering for the one side. _He thought. But he shook the thought from his head as he watched Vegeta throw a final blast at the warrior called 'Kuwi'.

Goku watched as Vegeta powered down, obviously done with his sparring. His last opponent was Nappa, but Nappa seemed a little out of breath. He was the only one who could stand up to Vegeta...and get away without breaking more than a sweat. She had to admit she was _very _impressed with his strength. She never knew anyone could be that strong, even though she tried to reach that level.

"Hn." Goku smiled, as she knew what that meant. Vegeta was displeased with the 'new' warriors. She knew that they didn't stand up his superiority, so that meant he was just stuck with Nappa. But to her surprise, she was half-right. "Nappa, these kisama are as weak as ever! Put them in the third rank army! Except for the Namek, the three-eyes, the chrome-dome and the bisheinen. With a little training, they should be quite acceptable." Goku couldn't believe her ears! Piccolo, Tien, Krillin and Yamcha were all accepted in the ouji's Elite Army! With the way they looked, it seemed they didn't think it much of a privilege. _Just you wait, guys! She assured them. __You'll see how lucky you are to be serving someone who doesn't demand much…like Vegeta! _

Just then, some other soldier came in. He looked around the room before resting his eyes on Vegeta, and strode over to him.

"Sire," said the soldier as he bowed before the kakkoii ouji. Vegeta turned around and looked down at the man.

"Hn. What is it?"

"The king wishes to see you, sire." Explained the soldier. "He says it is only for a minute, and that you may continue with your training after he's finished with you." Vegeta's brows furrowed. Tossing the idea over in his head, he made up his mind to go see his father. _Then I might be able to confront him on why he's been after Bubbles!_

"Very well." He said as he walked passed the soldier with Nappa in tow. As he walked to the door, he made a stop by Goku. "Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back." He assured her.

"Oh, I _know you will!" she grinned. It was well known fact to both Nappa and herself that Vegeta was quite protective of her, and that he'd never leave her alone if he knew that there were going to be other males around. But now that she had a bodyguard, he seemed a little more flexible to the idea of leaving her for a while._

"Ja ne." he said as he walked out the door. Goku smiled at him. She liked the ouji. She _really did. He was very much like a friend to her. A Saiyan tomodachi. ___

_Speaking of tomodachi's…_Goku turned to Raditz who was watching the rejects troop out.

"Raditz?" she asked. "May I please be excused for a bit?"

"I'm sorry, Bubbles. But ouji-sama's orders were that you stay here."

"I know. I'm not going _out of the room. I'm just going over to the other side." She explained with a happy little smile on her face. "I won't be gone long, I promise!" Raditz privately wondered if she had somehow bashed her head against something hard, as she was acting too nice for any normal saiyan. But he nodded in approval._

"Fine. But I'm watching you." He said. Goku smiled.

"Hai. 'Geta does too, ya know!" Goku ran off to the small group of her friends, leaving a half-shocked and half-confused Raditz behind.

"Konnichiwa!!" she called to her friends. The four warriors turned to her as she came running up to them.

"Uh…konnichiwa." Replied Tien. There was a silence as they stared at this woman.

"Ano…but do we _know you?" asked Piccolo in his usual biting voice. Before, Goku would have felt a shiver go up her spine. But she had been under the control of _Vegeta_ for the past six months, for Kami's shakes!! But she did give them a funny look at this._

"Don't you guys remember me?" she asked in a surprised tone.

"I don't think so."

"But…you do look familiar…are you the woman who serves us lunch?" asked Yamcha.

"Iie!!" yelped Goku. Had they forgotten her?

"All I know is," said Piccolo. "That you are an Elite's slave." Well, at least they knew _something._

"Hai, that is my job." She cocked her head to one side and gave them a half-sad half surprised look. "But…you _honestly don't remember me?" They all looked at her closely, but still shook their heads._

"Iie. I'm afraid not."

"But…you _do sorta remind me of a friend I once had." Said Krillin. Goku bucked up at this._

"Honto ni? What was her name?"

"Oh, just a childhood friend named Goku." Goku grinned. So they did remember her; they just didn't recognise her. "But…we got separated some time ago."

"Tee hee…where did she go?"

"I don't know. All I know is that she was someone's slave."

"Honto ni?" asked Goku in a teasing voice. She didn't want to tell them that _she was Son Goku, as teasing them was just too much fun! "Whose?"_

"Umm…I don't really know…" he muttered.

"I heard something. I heard that she was going to be an Elite's slave." Said Yamcha.

"I heard she was going to be the king's slave." Muttered Tien.

"Yetch!!" spat Goku as she made a face. Just the idea of her and Vegeta's hentai of a father, not to mention of a king, was just _gross_!!

"Hmph." They all turned to face Piccolo who had his head down; eyes closed and arms crossed. "You're all far off. She's not the king's slave, and she's not just any Elite Soldiers slave." _Darn right I ain't!! She thought proudly. "She was sent to a special soldier as a gift. But…I can't remember what he was called."_

"Saa…try an' say it." Goku tease further. This was just so much fun! She couldn't _wait to see the expressions on their faces!_

"I think it was the saiya…sayin…saiya…"

"The Saiyan no Ouji?" she asked innocently, twiddling with her fingers she looked up at the ceiling.

"Hai! That's the one!" he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her. "But how do you know?" Goku giggled. She knew they weren't going to guess who she was if she kept this up, so she decided to give them a clue.

"Tee hee hee…how do I know what, Piccolo?" 

They all turned and faced her, wide-eyed in surprise.

"Hey! How do you know his name?!" 

"Hee hee…who's name, Krillin?" she added, giggling some more. Yamcha stepped closer, narrowing his eyes as he examined her.

"Chottomate kudasai…I know that laugh." He said. "That laugh sounds just like…Goku's!" They all stared at her, as if waiting for an answer. The only one they got was another one of her giggles. But that seemed to be the answer they needed! Their wide-eyed surprise turned into a bug-eyed shock! Goku's grin broadened as she burst out into a fit of laughter. _Yup, their facial expressions are _just _as I thought it would be…**priceless!!**_

"G…g…Goku??!!" sputtered Krillin after he managed to pick his jaw up from the floor. "Is…is that _really you?!!"_

"Hai so desu!" she chirped. "It's me!!" They all continued to stare.

"Bu…but…"

"But what Tien?" she asked, still grinning from ear to ear. "Teh hee hee…didn't you guys recognise me?"

"No way!" said Yamcha. "Goku! It…it can't be you!!"  
"Why not?"

"Be…because…you're dressed far to good to be a slave!!"

"Well duh I'm dressed good!" she said, still grinning. "I'm the Saiyan no Ouji's slave! I'm supposed to look good!"

"What he means is you're dressed far to well for the likes of a slave." Explained Piccolo after he managed to drag his jaw off the concrete floor. "All the slaves we've seen aren't dressed _nearly as well as you!"_

"Oh hai! That's 'cos 'Geta takes _very good care of me!" She got another round of bug-eyed looks._

"Who??"

"'Geta. Ya know…the Saiyan no Ouji." She explained. There was a shocked silence.

"'Geta? Is that his name?" asked Tien.

"Iie. His full name is Vegeta. But I just call him 'Geta for short." She said, shrugging her shoulders carelessly. They gave each other shocked looks.

"Man, Goku." muttered Krillin. "How do you get away with it?!" Goku cocked her head to one side as she gave him a confused look.

"Huh? How do I get away with what?" she asked.

"Surely you must be punished for such things?" asked Piccolo.

"For what? Wakarimasen."

"For calling him 'Geta." Explained Yamcha. "I've seen slaves been punished for stepping too loudly." Goku's eyes widened in shock. She was most certainly glad to have Vegeta as her master!

"Iie!! Vegeta's never lifted a finger to me!" she snapped.

"But…he's the Saiyan no Ouji."

"So? Vegeta's never beat me! Not once!" she declared. "And he'd sooner beat some other dickhead that dares touch me!" They exchanged stares again. Partly because they'd expect Vegeta to be like the royals they had seen, and partly because Goku had sworn.

"Man Goku. You sure seem to be living the high life." Said Krillin with hint of jealousy and admiration in his voice.

"Hai, but at what cost?" asked Piccolo. He knew very well what 'slave' meant on Vegeta-sei, and was curious as to see how Goku was handling it. Goku just shrugged.

"Oh, nothing much." She said. "Just to be by his side and be taught proper royal etiquette." Piccolo's eyes widened in surprise.

"Is…that all?"

"Hai. What more is there?" she asked. Piccolo just stared before shaking his head.

"You know, I honestly didn't recognise you at first." Said Yamcha; a little more excited this time.

"Oh…how come?"

"You glided over here like a royal princess or something!" he said, letting his amazement get to him. Goku gave a giggle.

"Oh, that. 'Geta taught me how to walk like that." She said. "He said it would be indecent to trip over my robe, in private or in public!" As they chatted on about their new lives, Piccolo tried to piece things together. He understood what slave meant on Vegeta-sei, and Goku was Vegeta's slave. Yet, she was more of an ornament he carried around with him. He couldn't figure it, not when his head was spinning like this. Partly because of meeting Goku in her brand-new form, and partly because Vegeta just kicked the shit out of him.

"Sire." Said Vegeta as he entered the king's throne room. "You sent for me?" King Vegeta was standing with his back to the ouji, looking out of the window and onto the huge gardens that decorated the courtyards of the palace. He had heard the door open. He had heard Vegeta enter. He had also heard Vegeta dismiss Nappa and tell him to wait outside for him. But still, he did not turn around until Vegeta had called out to him. Slowly, he pivoted around until he was face to face with Vegeta. Silence filled the hall as both waited for the other to say something. "Ou-sama, what have you called me here for?" he asked, getting impatient. The king smirked at this. He looked down to the floor, as if he saw something interesting, before looking up again.

"Tell me," he said. "What is going on between you and the slave?" Vegeta at first gave him a confused frown before answering.

"She is my slave. What's to know?"

"Oh, there is something to know." He said as he took a few steps past him. "Like why you are so protective and attached to her?" Vegeta's face held a look of shock and disgust so perfectly; it almost fooled the king. But if he wasn't looking into his eyes, he may have truly thought that Vegeta thought it was an absurd accusation.

"I…"

"You what? And don't say that you aren't because I can see it clearly." Snapped the king. 

Vegeta paused. After what his father had said, he found his thoughts were swirling. Was he really protective of her? Was he attached to her? Did he…_like _her? He thought he was only protecting her to put across the message that she was his slave. But now…maybe he wasn't protecting her anymore because of that. Maybe…maybe he _did _like her. After all, how many nights did she sleep in his room where they would just talk about nothing in particular? How often did she sneak through to his room to see him, and he wouldn't push her away? Why? _Because…she's my friend. _He realised in thought. _Of all the things that annoy me and I could easily send her back to my father like I did so many of the other slaves he gave me, I didn't. _The ouji then realised that he actually _enjoyed_ her company.

"Well?" he was brought back down to Vegeta-sei by his father's gruff voice. Vegeta decided that he couldn't answer truthfully, as that would surely upset his father. But he knew he couldn't lie as well, as his father knew enough about it. So he'd give a half-truth.

"I am protective of her because I find she is a far better slave than any others I've had." He said. Well, technically, it was true. She wasn't so forward, but she wasn't so shy either. "And I want to make sure no other male takes her as his own." 

"So, is she that good?" he asked with a hentai smirk. Vegeta's cheeks immediately went crimson with the thought of what he was implying.

"Father!!" he snapped. The king chuckled as he walked to Vegeta and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just kidding son. What happens between you and the slave is confidential, ne?" Vegeta's cheeks went redder, if that was possible.

"Iie!!" he yelped as he shrugged off his fathers hand. He glared at him for a bit. "Honestly! And you're supposed to be the king!"

"Hai, but I'm a man all the same." He said. Vegeta's brows furrowed. _A fucking horny man!!_ He thought as he huffed and turned away.

"Hn. Well, is that all you wanted, _father_?" he asked.

"Iie, there's just one other thing." He said in a serious voice. Vegeta recognised this tone and turned around to look at his father. The grin had faded from his face and he looked very grave. Vegeta's heart plunged a bit. He'd rather his father be perverted and happy than serious and solemn. "It's about the mate…"

"Oh, not this again!!" he yelled, glaring daggers at the king. "Don't you fucking prats get it?! I'm not interested in choosing a mate!!" The king didn't say anything to retort this. They had this conversation so often, he knew that yelling back would come to no good.

"Hai, I understand that your heart is in getting stronger." He said, nodding his head. "And it's none of my business if you haven't chosen a mate yet. But the council is really bothering me in wanting to know if you've chosen your saiyan mate."

"Iie, I haven't chosen one yet. And you _know_ why!" the king nodded. The only reason why Vegeta never went into the women's quarters was because of the way they acted towards him. Yes, they'd be nice…but maybe a little _too nice. The last time Vegeta was in there was when he was fifteen. In fact, that was the only time he was ever in there! When he came back out, he yelled at his father and the council members, vowing that he'd kill himself if they ever suggested him going back in there._

"Fine. I just wanted to know." He said. There was another round of silence as Vegeta looked to his father.

"Is _that all?" he asked. The king shook his head._

"Iie, there's just one last thing." He said. "It links to with the previous questions. The Royal Ball celebrating the Full Moon is in a month's time. I just wanted to tell you in advance so that you can take your time in choosing a dance partner." He said. 

"Hn, I thank you for your concern." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm with knowing that he had to have a dance partner. "Now, is _THAT_ all?" he asked, patience waning.

"Hai, that is all." Vegeta turned on his heel and walked out the room. King Vegeta sighed as he walked back to his throne. He knew the reason why his son acted the way he did, and he also knew there was nothing he could do to change it. But even if he could, he knew he never would. Vegeta was who Vegeta is. Even though his respect of women was a little uncharacteristic of a saiyan, the Saiyan no Ouji no less, Vegeta seemed to be perfect that way. But arrogance, obstinacy and pride were all part of the royal bloodline. King Vegeta didn't think there was one Vegeta that wasn't either stubborn, arrogant or proud. But Vegeta seemed to have it down to a fine art.

He gave a half smile as he watched his son exit the room, wishing he had a little more guts to say what he really wanted to. But he didn't tell him because he was afraid of the ouji's reaction, so he steered clear of his real intention by asking about Vegeta's slave, the idea of mating and the Full Moon Ball that was coming up. Vegeta may get frightened, ignore it or worse…he may not even react to the news. King Vegeta leaned back into his throne, silently cursing at his fear for what his son would say. After a few moments in silence, he pressed a couple of buttons.

"Royal Physician." 

"Hai, have the tests come in?"    


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Goku chatted on with her friends, very happy to be reunited with some of them. She hadn't seen Bulma or Chichi yet, nor had she seen Kami, Meijin Roshi or Oolong. So far from what they've told her, they were part of the king's army. When Goku then explained to them that they were now part of Vegeta's private army, they were horrified.

"What! Us…his personal punching bags?!" Krillin yelped.

"Aww…he's not so bad." She said, smiling gently at him. "He goes pretty easy on you."

"You mean…that's not his max?!" yelped Yamcha. Goku shook her head; a happy smile still plastered to her face.

"Nope, he can go a lot higher than that." She gave a sigh. "But I haven't been able to test out my true abilities because I'm scared of what 'Geta will say." Piccolo frowned down at her.

"Since when are you afraid of what people say?" he asked. "If Vegeta no Ouji…"

"It's okay, you can call him 'Geta." She assured him with a grin.

"Okay fine, _'Geta then." He rolled his eyes. "If he let's you get away with calling you 'Geta and talking to him like a friend instead of a slave, then surely you can explain to him that you are a warrior from Earth?" Goku shook her head with a sad smile._

"It's not that easy, Piccolo." She said. "He may let me get away with things like that, but I don't think he'd believe me."

"Why not?"

"It's a stereotypical thing." She explained. "Even though I don't know what that means, he might not believe that I am a warrior because I am a girl."

"But what's so hard to believe about it?" asked Yamcha.

"Well you lot had trouble believing it when you first met me." She said with a frown.

"But we got used to the idea after you kicked our asses." Muttered Tien when he remembered a young Goku wiping the Budokai Area with him.

"Hai…but I can't kick 'Geta ass…he'll wipe me out with one smack!" she said in shock as the three ningens fell back.

"So, I take it you haven't done training for quite a while?" asked Piccolo, the corners of his mouth curling up.

"Hai."

"So…we've gotten stronger than you?"

"I guess." She shrugged, then stopped when she saw Piccolo grinning evilly at her. "Nani? Why…why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, no reason, _Goku." he smirked. Goku took one step back; a worried look on her face. She knew that she and Piccolo were enemies on Earth, as Piccolo had plans to take over the Earth, as it was his father's plan. But now that they were on another planet and were now equal and the dispute between them was now nothing but a memory. At least…that's what she thought. It seemed like Piccolo still wanted to fight, even though they were both captives of the Saiyan Empire._

"Bubbles!!" all five turned to see Vegeta come walking up to them. Goku gave a grateful smile. The last thing she wanted to do was start a fight with Piccolo. She knew that because she hadn't done training for a long time, Piccolo was most likely stronger than she was. Tien, Yamcha and Krillin were also stronger than before, but she could feel that they were still under Piccolo. _Never in all my life would I have ever thought that Piccolo would become stronger than me. I wished I had said I was still training…but he probably only asked because he could feel that my ki is lower than his._ She thought as she took another step back, closer to Vegeta.

"Oh, konnichiwa 'Geta!" she greeted him. Vegeta frowned in disapproval, but said nothing.

"What are you doing over here?" he snapped at her. "I thought I told you to stay by Raditz."

"Hai, but I wanted to say 'hi' to my friends." She explained as she indicated to them with a graceful wave of her hand. "I mean, it's been a couple of months." Vegeta said nothing, but Goku knew that he understood. "Besides, I believe you have chosen them as part of your personal army." She smiled at him.

"Hn." He said as his eyes wandered over the four Earth warriors. They came to rest on Piccolo, who was still smirking at Goku. He felt his face flush with anger as a low growl somehow rumbled from his chest. "What are you leering at, Namek?" he snapped. Piccolo took his gaze off Goku and looked to Vegeta.

"Nothing." Was his simple reply. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him as he growled again, baring his long canines. Goku could see that Vegeta was somehow pissed and quickly changed the subject before Vegeta wiped the training room floor with him.

"So, did you go and see the king?" she asked. Vegeta broke his glare with Piccolo and looked at her.

"Hai, but it was nothing important."

"Does that mean I have to go now?" she asked with a sad, puppy dog look on her face. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Hai, baka!" he snapped. "I've done all my training, worthless though it was. Now we can go back."

"Are you gonna make me practice again?" she whined. Vegeta's eye twitched.

"Hai, but we're going to start a new lesson today."

"Really? What?"

"We're going to practice not to whine!" he snapped. Goku just grinned at him. "Now, say goodbye to your…friends…so we can go."

"Do I have to?" she whined again, but stopped as soon as she saw the stern look he was giving her. She sighed. "Okay, I'll just be a second."

"Hn." Vegeta said as he walked back to where Raditz and Nappa were standing. Goku turned back to her friends with a half smile on her face.

"Gomen guys, but I have to go now."

"But I thought you get away with anything?" asked Tien, a little confused.

"Iie, only small things. If 'Geta wants to go, he wants to go _now_." She explained.

"Well, I guess we'll see you around then, Goku." said Krillin as he scratched his bald head. She nodded.

"Hai. Ja ne!" she said as she glided away. 

"See you, _Bubbles." Called Piccolo. Goku glanced back to see him with that malicious look on his face with a smirk that said 'I'm going to get you this time'. She shivered as she turned and walked back to Vegeta. __Seems he still wants to compete, even though we are now part of the Saiyan Empire. She thought in dismay. She knew she couldn't fight him, as he was much stronger than her. And besides, she didn't have a proper gi._

Vegeta extended his arm out to Goku, who took his hand and held it tightly. They then looped their arms together and walked out of the training room. But not before Vegeta turned his head and gave one last glare at Piccolo, who could do nothing but blink in confusion.

"Bubbles!" snapped Vegeta in exasperation. "What are you doing?! I said spin one and a half times…not _thrice!!" _

"Gomen nasai, 'Geta." She apologized.

"Let's go over that again." Vegeta and Goku were practicing dancing in Vegeta's room. After his father told him about the Full Moon Ball that was to be taking place in a month's time, Vegeta decided to get Goku's dancing up to scratch. He knew that no one might ask Goku to a dance…well, at least not any royals. But it wouldn't do if some other slave at the ball asked Goku to dance and she replied that she couldn't. That would make _both_ Vegeta and Goku look like absolute idiots! So he was determined to teach her how to dance the traditional slaves dance. Obviously he hadn't demonstrated…he had gotten another slave to do that…but he was teaching her, as he had seen the dance often enough. But what he really wanted to do was teach her one of his favorite dances. It was very close to a kata, but it was very intricate and difficult that she'd have trouble keeping up. _And with the way she's dancing now, it seems like she'll _definitely _look like an idiot the moment I teach her my kata. He thought as Goku stumbled through another step._

"Ooh…'Geta," she whined. "My feet hurt." Vegeta growled, but nodded understandingly. After all, they had been at it for a couple of hours…non-stop.

"Fine." He muttered. "We'll take a five minute break."

"Dom arigato, 'Geta." She said as she flopped next to him on his bed.

Vegeta sat back against one of the posters of the bed, resting with his eyes closed. Goku lay sprawled out on the bed, eyes closed as she gathered her breath. After a few moments of breathing, rolled over and sat up, face resting in her palms as she leaned on her elbows, gazing up at the ouji. For some months now, about two, Goku began to stare rather fondly at the handsome ouji. She often did it out of sheer admiration, respect and adoration of the kindness of her master. And when he wasn't looking. Goku didn't know what was coming over her, but she had lately begun to think of the ouji more often. Before, she'd just think about her friends and her life back on Earth. But Vegeta had somehow managed to weave his way unknowingly into her thoughts. She also thought he was _very handsome. _Figures why all the women throw themselves at him. _She thought as she took in every thing about him that made him so attractive. __The fact that he's a gentleman and even though he's arrogant, stubborn and very proud, he wouldn't lift a finger to a woman. His charm, his amazing fighting skills, she thought, slipping deeper into her thoughts. __His soft, auburn spiky flame hair. His soft and handsome face, his deep, onyx pools, his graceful movements, his soft lips, her eyes began to dilate and had a hungry look in them. __His absolutely sexily chiseled body and his fine, ass…okay, maybe she got a little _too _deep in her thoughts. Goku flushed as she quickly erased her mind of all the hentai thoughts that were running through her head. But, those were the things she liked about him. But she also knew that there were more important things than Vegeta's finely made backside. She had to tell him that she was a warrior so that maybe he could get her someone to train her. The reason why was because Piccolo was after her again, and this time she was unprepared. It had been his dearest ambition to knock Goku out with one well place punch, and now seemed like the perfect time to fulfil that ambition. Goku opened her mouth to say something when an object flitting on one side of the bed distracted her. She took a glance and saw that it was Vegeta's tail._

Vegeta leaned against the poster, weary of having yelled at Goku for messing up a number of times. He was particularly stressed out because of the conversation he and his father had that day. He knew that both his father and the council wanted him to choose a mate, but his father seemed a little more anxious about it. It puzzled Vegeta. One minute his father didn't mind if he didn't choose a mate at all, then he demands to know if he's found an acceptable suitor. And it seemed that the Full Moon Ball would be the perfect opportunity his father would get to get Vegeta to choose a mate. But Vegeta didn't want a mate. He liked his life the way it was. In fact, he liked his life with Goku. He had to admit, though she was a bit of a bubble-brain, she was still rather intelligent. And there was just something about her that made him feel…safe…around her. He didn't know why, but it was that feeling which kept him drawn to her. Like a moth to a flame. It was that same feeling he had when his aunt had raised him.

He was just in the middle of comparing the differences and similarities between them, when he suddenly felt…_aroused. Vegeta felt a strange, yet erotic, tingle snake it's way up his spine as he lolled his head back. He was just about to moan when he snapped his eyes open to see Goku brushing his tail with her fingers. His eyes widened in shock as he quickly whipped his tail out from her grasp and wrapped it tightly around his waist. __Doesn't she know how sensitive a saiyan tail is?!? He wondered as his face flushed. By the look on her face, it seemed not._

"Right," he said, coughing as he stood back up. "Let's get started." Goku moaned.

"Oh, do we have to?" she whined. 

"Hai, baka, we have to!" he snapped. "Do you want to look like an utter imbecile at the ball?"

"Iie, but who's going to ask me to dance with them?" Vegeta felt his cheeks grow hot.

"Plenty, if you haven't already noticed the looks some of the hentai's are giving you." He muttered. "Now on your feet!"

"But 'Geta," she whined as she lolled up. "It's so hard…" Vegeta's eye twitched as his patience snapped. He had all he could take, and he knew he couldn't take any more.

"Fine then," he hissed. "If you think _that _dance is hard, I'd like to know what you'd think of this one!" He whisked off his cape and snapped off his armor. He then stood in a starting position and then began to dance.

Goku watched, rapt with fascination as Vegeta flew around the room. His movements were so very complicated, but he moved as though they were the simplest things in the universe. Each turn, each leap, spin, twist and step were done so gracefully, it was as though his body were nothing but flowing water. Each movement flowed into the other, and it was as if he had invisible wings that were helping him glide about. After a few minutes, he stopped and turned to face Goku. She could see that his face was slightly flushed, and he was panting heavily. But he had a smirk stuck to his face as he looked over at her.

"Do you think you can do that?" he asked as he looked at her, her jaw just scraping the floor and her eyes bulging out. She quickly closed her mouth, but her eyes were still wide.

"Uhh…I think so…"

"Don't think, _can you do it??!" he demanded. Goku was silent, thinking. Finally, she lifted her head and determinedly declared;_

"Hai, I can!" Vegeta looked a little surprised, but decided he's teach her the moves anyway just to prove that the previous dance he was teaching her wasn't as hard.

"Okay," he smirked. "Let's begin."

At first, Goku had troubles getting to grips with the movements as she had been out of practice for about six months. But soon enough, she got stuck into it. Her movements were just like Vegeta's going at the same pace, if not a little jerky. Vegeta was…impressed. She couldn't do a simple slave dance, yet she could easily pick up an intricate, Saiyan Elite kata that very few could perform. It was as though she was a warrior herself. That suddenly got Vegeta hooked in thought. She hadn't told him that she could fight…but he had an inkling that it was possible that she could. After an hour, they went back to rest on the bed. Both were panting heavily as the dance required a lot of concentration. 

"So?" she asked.

"So what?" he asked.

"So, what do you think?" she asked through ragged breathes. Vegeta couldn't help but grin at her.

"I think you're one strange ningen." He grinned.

"Oh? How so?"

"You couldn't get a simple slave dance, yet you picked up on that as though you had done it already." He grinned some more. "This dance was performed only by Saiyan Elite's, as only warriors' could do it…"

"Hai, but I am a warrior…" she blurted out without thinking. She quickly clamped her hands over her mouth, but it was too late already. Vegeta's grin disappeared as he stared at her in shock. _Now I'm in for it! _She thought. There was a silence as Vegeta worked past the surprise and finally said something.

"You…can fight?" he asked. Goku didn't want to lie, so she nodded her head. "I see." There was another silence. "Why didn't you tell me before?" Goku looked up to see Vegeta grinning at her again.

"I…I thought you wouldn't believe me…"

"Why not? We've got female warriors' in our army. It wouldn't have come as a surprise to me!" he said. Goku mentally kicked herself for not saying it sooner. The idea of her being able to fight seemed to please Vegeta. And it certainly did! Vegeta wanted nothing more than to dance with Goku, as she was the only one he felt safe with. And now that he knew she could fight, there was only one way to improve her dancing skills…to train! "Do you know what this mean, Bubbles?" he asked, getting a little excited.

"Iie, what does it mean?"

"It means, baka, that now you can dance with me at the Full Moon Ball!" Goku looked surprised, but then grinned as well.

"Hai…it does, doesn't it?!"

"Hai, but your movements are very jerky. And you made quite a lot of mistakes." He huffed. "And as my dance partner, you must know every movement _perfectly_!" Goku nodded, feeling a little disappointed that she wasn't as successful as she had hoped.

"Okay…so, what must I do to improve it?" she asked. Vegeta grinned at her.

"There are only two things you can do. One, is to practice."

"Uh-huh." She nodded. "What's the other one?" Vegeta grinned as he hovered in close.

"That's the best one." He said, his grin suddenly changing to a smirk. "You'll have to do training with _me!"     _


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6

The next day, and everyday after that, Vegeta and Goku would head on down to the training hall to do some practice and training. It first started as an evening thing, as Vegeta said there would be fewer people around. But after two weeks, he began to push them even further. They did practice every day, morning and evening. Vegeta wanted to put in the afternoon as well, but Goku asked him not to, as two hours in the morning and six in the evening _is_ a bit much. Vegeta reluctantly gave up on that idea, but he still pushed them further. He had to admit, Goku wasn't a very good fighter when he first sparred against her, but within a few days, she was blocking off most of the fierce ouji's attacks. She had even taught him a special skill which very few could do; she taught him how to sense others ki. Vegeta wasn't very good at this at first, and almost gave up. But Goku kept him going until he was able to pin point where everyone he knew was. Sometimes, when they were just walking together in the grounds, Goku would pop a question.

"And who's that standing around the corner?"

"…Raditz." He'd answer. Goku looked at him with an impressed smile on her face.

"Very good, you're getting to be a real pro at this." She commented, flattering the ouji.

"Well…you're doing very well with the dance as well." He said, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. Lately, he had been giving her compliments as well instead of just sitting at the receiving end. And he found it was actually a nice feeling to say something nice about her. Nobody else noticed these changes in him, except for Nappa, Raditz and the cooks they'd sit with during lunch.

He had shown Goku a secret entrance to the cooking room. He had also told her his little secret that he used to go there when he was just a young boy. The women seemed to know him very well, and they gave them sweet things to eat. Things like ice cream, waffles and other sorts of deserts and confectioneries. When Goku asked if anyone else knew about this, he replied that only one other knew, but she was dead. She was the only other one besides him that knew about the secret entrance. Goku was…surprised and flattered at the same time. If no one else knew about this, then Vegeta certainly thought something of her to share his little secret. So everyday during lunch, they'd sneak off and steal something sweet from the kitchens. The ladies didn't mind though. In fact, they thought it was a very sweet sight.

Goku flopped down, breathing heavily as was Vegeta. They had spent the entire morning training, seeing as the whole army was out for inspection, so the training hall was all theirs.

"You're getting better." Said Vegeta as he sat up. Goku sat up as well and grinned at him like a fool.

"Hai, I'm catching up to you…but ever so slowly." She admitted.

"Hn, but you _are_ progressing faster than your other baka friends." He said. "Which is strange…you seem more warrior built than they do. With the exception of the Namek. But you are a lot stronger than them." Goku perked up at his last comment.

"You mean, I'm stronger than Piccolo?" she asked. Vegeta frowned at her.

"Of course you are, baka! Can't you feel it?" Goku shook her head honestly. She had been too busy training with Vegeta to even think of how strong she was. Etiquette, the dance and training had taken up most of her time. Well, not only that. Every lunch, they would sneak over to the kitchen and talk. Goku would tell Vegeta of her life on Earth, the adventures she had searching for the dragonballs. Vegeta would be the perfect audience and sit and just listen to her. She had to admit; she had never felt so important before. But that was before she met Vegeta. Even though she was suppose to be his slave, he treated her like an equal. The name-calling didn't faze her a bit, as she knew that it wouldn't affect the way she felt about him. But the news of being stronger than Piccolo made her day. A sudden gurgling noise brought her back down from her thoughts as Vegeta stared at her. Goku blushed as she gave a nervous laugh, putting her hands behind her head.

"Er…hehehehe…guess we musta lost track of time, ne?" she asked.

"Baka…" Vegeta shook his head but he had a fond smile on his face. Even though it was irritating on certain occasions, he never got tired of watching her blush from embarrassment. The smile then faded from his face as he remembered something. "You're going to have to keep that in or somehow silence it at the ball."

"Hai, I'll t…uh…do." She said, smiling. Goku had learnt that saying 'try' in front of the ouji was like asking to be shouted at. The ouji hated anyone to say they'd try when he knew they could. "But can we go and get something to eat, though?" she asked. Vegeta shook his head again with the fond smile on his face.

"Okay." He frowned at Goku as she stood up. "You know, I think I've been going in there more often now that I told you about it." Goku giggled as she walked ahead.

"Maybe…" she trotted off, leaving Vegeta to follow her.

King Vegeta sat in his throne as he waited for the Royal Physician to return to him with the results of the tenth lot of tests. While he sat waiting, he thought to his son. His only heir to the throne. Vegeta no Ouji was a strange man, in his eyes. He had never seen a royal, or a low Elite, treat women as though they were people as well. But he knew that was because of his aunt. After the queen had passed away, the king resumed with his work as the Saiyan no Ou. He totally forgot about young Vegeta. That is, until he saw the young boy in the slave quarters. He was just looking for some fun when he noticed a young woman sitting with the boy. He was just five years old, but he already resembled a younger, more handsome version of his father. When questioned, the woman replied that it wasn't her son, but her sister's: the Queens. She had been looking after him after the queen passed away and the king forgot all about him. 

Disgusted by his un-fatherly actions, King Vegeta took both in. His original idea was just to take Vegeta in, but he refused to part with the only maternal source he ever knew. Through the years, he tried to teach the ouji about saiyan royalty. Vegeta picked up on the etiquette, and his royal personality had already been issued, so there was no changing that. But there was one thing Vegeta wouldn't comply with. The way the women were treated. Whenever one of the women were hurt or abused by one of the soldiers, Vegeta would always go and comfort them. Not to mention giving the soldier a damn good thrashing! But King Vegeta told him that was just how it was, and he shouldn't push his nose into other people's affairs. Vegeta understood, even though he didn't like it.

For many years after his aunt died, he avoided all contact with women. Only with his servants and maybe the cooks. How the women in the kitchens got to know him, King Vegeta would never know. But other than those, he avoided everyone else. At the ripened age of 20, King Vegeta and the councilmen were all encouraging Vegeta to find a mate. But Vegeta just didn't want to. King Vegeta even bought him beautiful slaves that made himself go hard by just looking at them, but Vegeta still wouldn't touch a hair on their heads. He remained what he had left from his aunt; dignity and respect for women. Even though he'd accept them and add them to his slave's quarters, he would not go near them. King Vegeta realised then that that's what made the ladies go running after him; the fact that _he_ won't go running after _them_. After some time, actually, many years, King Vegeta got used to the idea that Vegeta didn't want a mate. And he knew he wouldn't push him to find one until he was about 30. Vegeta was now 24, so that meant he had six years left before he'd be forced to take the mate the council had chosen for him. That's what happened to him.

But at the thought of knowing that Vegeta having six more years until he was forced to take a mate was hooked in King Vegeta's mind. He knew that Vegeta didn't have that long at all. In fact, if the tests proved positive for the tenth time in row, it meant Vegeta had no time at all. In fact, Vegeta has no choice now…

__

That's why the Full Moon Ball is the perfect opportunity to get Vegeta to choose a mate. He thought. _Every Full Moon Ball we've had, Vegeta kept putting off the dance. He'd always get _some_ Elite to take his place. But not this year! This year, I'll make sure he dances! _Silently vowed King Vegeta as he sat on his throne, looking deep into empty space.

There was a knocking at the huge yellow wood doors. King Vegeta snapped out of his daze and turned his attention to the door.

"Enter." He said. The door opened a bit as a black lizard creature entered, wearing a long emerald green robe.

"Sire." He bowed.

"Ah, Zard." Said King Vegeta as he stood and stepped down from the throne. "What are the results?" There was silence as Zard fiddled nervously with the edge of the file he was holding. He looked up at the king and shook his head sorrowfully.

"Gomen nasai, sire." He said as he craned his long neck up. "But the tests prove positive once again." King Vegeta bowed his head as he stood opposite Zard, deep in realization. 

"So…it…it's true." He stuttered, feeling very scared for the first time in his life.

"Hai, sire." Nodded Zard.

"So…how long?"

"I'd say, in your state, about three years at most. I cannot fully estimate, but from what I can see, three years about." The king nodded. _So there's some time. _He thought.

"Do you know what this means?"

"Hai sire." Nodded Zard. "Young Vegeta no Ouji will be forced before his time." King Vegeta nodded.

"Can you make some medicine to stop this?" he asked hopefully. Zard shook his head again.

"Sire, you know as well as I do that there is no cure." He said. "Especially since you were so active."

"Are there any other soldiers affected?"

"Iie, sire. I'm afraid it's only you who are affected." He said. "Which means that it came from one of yours or young Vegeta no Ouji's slaves." King Vegeta nodded. No one else was allowed to have sex with any of the king's slaves, and Vegeta never _touched_ his.

"Fine." He said. "I want you to run tests on all the slaves in both my and Vegeta's quarters. Should you find those infected, kill them at once!" Zard didn't look surprised by King Vegeta's final orders. He had anticipated this. He just bowed down as he prepared to leave.

"Very well, Ou-sama." He stood straight up as he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

King Vegeta turned to the window as he looked out to the courtyard. _So, it is true. _He thought, his head feeling all light and dizzy. _Looks like I needn't try and coax Vegeta into having sex with any of his slaves. He'll have to jump straight into marriage. There must be another heir to the throne or else the royal line of Vegeta's will come to a grisly end! _He looked down and out to what was his kingdom. He knew he hadn't been a very good king when it came to ruling. Purging was the only way of handling things for him. And he knew he hadn't been much of a good father, as he forgot about Vegeta soon after the queen died. He knew Vegeta didn't want to, but Vegeta would soon become king.

In fact, sooner than he thought…

"Another slice of blueberry pie, Goku?" asked Ryokucha. 

"Oooh hai!" She said as Ryokucha gave her a huge slice of pie. Goku had come to visit the cooks alone that day, as Vegeta was doing training with Nappa. He had told her that he didn't want anyone to see them training, as he wanted it to be a surprise when everyone saw her dance. He especially wanted to see the look on his father's face when a slave did the most complicated dance that only a royal saiyan could do. In fact, Vegeta had an inkling that she _might_ be a saiyan, but he was a little embarrassed to ask if she had a tail. It might make him look stupid.

"You eat so much!" complained Mochi. "You're just like those saiyan bakas!"

"Aaw, come on, Mochi." Teased Kinmoku. "You're just saying that because a certain Saiyan man hasn't noticed you yet!"

"Hmph!" snorted Mochi. Goku laughed along with Ryokucha and Kinmoku. 

"Tee hee…who's the lucky man you've got your eye on, Mochi?" asked Goku.  
"None of your beeswax, Goku!" snapped Mochi as she turned back to the stove. Goku had told the cooks her real name as they were the only one's who ever cared. All the cooks were like Goku's friends. But Mochi, Ryokucha and Kinmoku were the closest of them. Kinmoku and Mochi were both humanlike, even though they came from different planets. Kinmoku had chocolate brown skin and sunlight blonde hair, while Mochi was fair skinned and her hair was so red it made fire look flat. Ryokucha reminded Goku a lot of Piccolo. She wasn't a Namek, but her emerald scaly skin, pointed ears and extra long fangs were traits of Piccolo's as well, even though she had deep violet hair. It reminded her a bit of her friends, Chichi and Bulma. She hadn't seen them for a long time now, and she missed them dearly. But she did enjoy the time she spent with Mochi, Ryokucha, Kinmoku, Raditz and Nappa. And above all, she savored each moment she spent with Vegeta.

"Mochi!" scolded Ryokucha. "Goku was just asking. There was no need to be rude!" Mochi just grumbled as she continued to cook.

"That's okay." Said Goku, still munching on her pie. "I mean, it was kinda a personal question."

"Well, I'm sorry I snapped at you anyway." Apologized Mochi as she walked off to the mess hall.

"That's okay!" called Goku after her before she turned back to Ryokucha and Kinmoku. "So, who does she like?"

"Oh, it was just some soldier named 'Brolly'." Said Kinmoku as she sat next to Goku. Ryokucha immediately whipped a wet cloth at her, making her jump up. Kinmoku glared at her as she went back to work.

"Hai. She's had her eyes set on him for _ages_." She said while she worked. "But it seems he just isn't interested in her."

"Oh, poor Mochi." Said Goku.

"The thing is, she tried to get Brolly to ask her out to the Full Moon Ball so that she would have a partner, but she now found out that he already has one." Goku nodded sympathetically. She knew she'd be heart broken if she knew Vegeta was going to dance with some other woman. Why, she didn't know, but she knew she'd feel like that.

"Which reminds me…are you going to the Full Moon Ball, Goku?" asked Kinmoku as she turned away from the stove. Goku nodded.

"Hai. I'm Vegeta's slave so I should be there." Goku was _aching _to tell them that she and Vegeta were going to perform the Tsukino Rei, the dance that very few Elite's could perform. She knew they knew, as it was general knowledge. But the fact that she and Vegeta had it down to an art just made her want to spread it all around. But she knew that she had to wait. "What about you guys? Do you get the night off?"

"Sort of. The king said that we'll be taking the night in shifts, just like we do the days." Ryokucha frowned. "Which was strange…the last Full Moon Ball, everyone worked their asses off! I don't understand why he would change now…"

"Goku," asked Kinmoku as she looked to the giggling girl perched on top of the stool, shaking so that it looked like she was going to fall off any minute. "What do you know that we don't?" Goku clamped her hands over her mouth and proceeded to giggle.

"Chottomate kudasai…it was yours and Vegeta's doing, wasn't it?!" declared Ryokucha. Goku just shrugged as though she didn't know. But that just meant 'yes'. "Goku…" she said as she shook her head with a happy smile on her face.

"Wowee! You mean, that was yours and Vegeta's doing?" piped in Kinmoku. "Oooh! Dom arigato, Goku-chan!!" Just then, Mochi walked back in. "Hey, Mochi! Did ya hear? Goku and Vegeta got the king to give us shifts on the night of the Full Moon Ball so that we can enjoy ourselves!"

"Hmm." They all frowned as Mochi went back to cooking some bubbling green mush.

"Oh dear," muttered Ryokucha. "Seems Mochi is still upset that Brolly didn't ask her out."

"I wish there was something I could do," muttered Kinmoku. "I mean, I don't have a date myself, but poor Mochi is taking this so hard!" Goku nodded sympathetically. She didn't want to say anything, as she already had a date. Well, not really a _date_. More of a dance partner. _Poor Mochi. Brolly really broke her heart, and he probably didn't even know it. _She thought. _And Ryokucha and Kinmoku don't have dates either! I wish there were something I could do to help…_Goku stopped in thought. _Chottomate kudasai…maybe there _is _something I can do! I know three people who don't have dates…they'd be perfect!! _Goku hopped off the stool and took off to the secret passage.

"Goku?" asked Ryokucha. "Where are you going?"

"I just realised I had something _very _important to do!" she said in a hurry. "I'll see you guys at the ball bye!!" and she took off without another word.

Goku hurried through the corridors, making sure to stay away from the two yellow wood doors. She flew down stairs and past burly warriors, heading straight for the training room. She knew that some of the men she passed were giving her lustful looks, but she had no time to feel disgusted. She had to work out her plan while it was still fresh in her head.

"If this works, then all my friends will have dates for the Full Moon Ball!" she said excitedly to herself. She picked up the pace as she felt the three ki signatures she was looking for get stronger, and was soon outside the training hall door. Silently, she pushed it open and slipped inside, totally unnoticed as everyone was watching the battle between Piccolo and Vegeta. Goku stopped dead in her tracks as she felt the two ki raging and looked up. To her horror, she saw that Piccolo was beating Vegeta! _No, _she thought. _This can't be happening! 'Geta's the strongest warrior of all, I know it! I just know it!! _But when she looked again, the tables had turned. Vegeta was proceeding the beat the shit out of Piccolo. Most likely as a sort of punishment for getting in so many hits earlier. Finally, after one swift kick to the lower abdomen, Piccolo crashed back down to the ground. He groaned as he struggled to get up, but didn't quite make it as he flopped back down again. Vegeta silently floated down and smirked victoriously. Goku could not help but notice how handsome he looked. _Wow, 'Geta looks so handsome. _She thought. _Hell, he ain't handsome…he's _fine_!! Damn…and that tight spandex just makes him so…so…_sexy_! _Goku's eyes dilated as her eyes wandered over the compact bronze body covered in tight, deep crimson spandex. None other than Vegeta. Her face flushed as they passed over his delectable backside and followed the swaying movement of his tail. Goku gave a very hentai smirk as she eyed his thin waist, finely chiseled back and sexy rump. Sadly, her gaze was torn away as Vegeta suddenly turned to face her, destroying her view.

"Bubbles?" he asked. Her eyes quickly snapped up as her flush deepened, a little embarrassed at the thoughts that were running through her head. _Jeez! I guess the side effects of having Meijin Roshi train me are only kicking in now! _"What are you doing here?"

"Uhh…I just came to see what you guys were doing." She said, giving her famous Son-grin. Vegeta eyed her suspiciously before he nodded. It was then that Goku noticed Vegeta's ki. "Hey, 'Geta, your ki's lower than before…"

"Hai. I found out that the higher the enemy you fight at a lower ki, you somehow gain more experience points, you know." He said. She nodded.

"Oh, saa. Are you going to continue training?" she asked.

"Hai."

"Good! 'Cos I need to talk with my friends for a few minutes." Vegeta frowned but said nothing.

"Fine." He said. "You can talk until I'm done with Nappa." Goku's smile faded as it was replaced with a pretend sad face.

"But then I won't have any time to talk." She said. Vegeta smirked at her.

"Fine, I'll go easy on him."

"Tee hee…you have to! He won't last very long with you!"

"Hey! I heard that!!" yelled Nappa from the other side. Both Goku and Vegeta laughed at that.

"Alright, I'll go easy on him for you."

"Arigato, 'Geta!" she said as she jumped at him and gave him a hug. She pulled back and ran over to her friends. "Konnichiwa minna-san!!" she greeted them.

"Konnichiwa Goku-san." Said Krillin as he smiled up at the girl.

"How's it going?" 

"Sugoi." She said. "Just practicing for the Full Moon Ball."

"Ah, you learning the slaves dance?" asked Yamcha. Goku didn't want to say 'yes', as that was a lie. But she wasn't supposed to tell them either, so she just shrugged. "I know. Bulma and Chichi are also learning." Goku frowned, then remembered that Chichi and Bulma were also servants. They weren't 'slaves', but they were still owned by the king…but not in that way.

"Oh, great!" she said. "By the way, who's your dates?"

"I'm going with Bulma." Said Yamcha.

"Must I ask?" mumbled Goku as she rolled her eyes. 

"I asked Chichi out." Said Krillin as a blush crept on his cheeks.

"You…you asked Chichi?" she grinned at her childhood friend. "Hehehe…you sly dog, you." She chuckled. Krillin's blush deepened and Yamcha and Tien began to grin as well.

"Well, good luck Krillin." Said Tien.

"And what about you, Tien? Piccolo?" both stared at her as though she was mad.

"Nope, I don't have a date." Said Tien.

"I'm glad I don't." muttered Piccolo as he turned away.

"Saa," she said, grinning at both. "Don't you worry, guys! 'Cos I found two perfect girls' just for you!"

"That's great Goku, but I don't really need a date."

"And I sure as hell don't want one!"

"But…"

"No, Goku!" snapped Piccolo. "We don't want dates! I don't _need_ a date! And nothing you can say will make me change my mind…"

"But I already promised you would take them to the ball." She quickly blurted out. Both Tien and Piccolo's eyes bulged out at the news.

"NANI!!!" yelled Piccolo as he whipped around. "What do you mean, you promised??!!"

"Shhh!" Goku cringed. "If 'Geta hears you, he'll kick your ass!" Piccolo calmed down, but not much.

"Goku…" he hissed. "You promised that we'd be the dates for two people we don't know!!"  
"Hai, but I know them." She reasoned. "And besides…what harm can one night do?"

"I thought the same when I formed the alliance with you," he snarled. "And look where it got me!"

"Aww, come on, Piccy-kun." Goku pleaded. "Just for one night, onegai?" Tien looked to Piccolo who was glaring ice-daggers at Goku. After some time, Piccolo rolled his eyes and gave in.

"Oh, all right!" he snapped, obviously not pleased. "But I expect something in return!" Goku grinned happily at him.

"Dom arigato, Piccolo!" she chirped. "And you Tien?"

"Well, I don't see why not." He shrugged. "After all, it is only for one night." Goku's grin broadened.

"Dom arigato!!" she smiled. "Both Ryokucha and Kinmoku will be so happy!

"Hn, I'm just _thrilled_!" said Piccolo sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "And what are you going to give me in return?"

"I'll tell you _after_ the ball, kay?" she smiled. "I promise you'll get something." Piccolo nodded. He knew that Goku would never break a promise, so he knew he'd get whatever she'd give him in return. "But right now, I am some other business to attend to." She smiled sweetly as she waved to them. "Ja ne!"

Raditz stood on the one side of the room, watching as Vegeta sparred fiercely against Nappa. He knew that the ouji was getting stronger, but how he didn't know. Vegeta spent most of his time with Goku, so how could he keep getting stronger? But that didn't matter much to Raditz. He was just happy that Goku was happy and healthy. He was also happy that he got a chance to be so close to his little sister. _Speaking of Kakarot…_ he thought as he saw Goku glide over to him.

"Konnichiwa Raditz!" she greeted cheerily. Raditz couldn't help but smile at her happy-go-lucky nature. Even though she was a saiyan, he thought that she was most likely better the way she was.

"Konnichiwa Bubbles." He greeted her in return. "You seem to be in a good mood today."

"Oh, hai! I am!" she chirped happily. "I'm so excited about the Full Moon Ball tomorrow night!"

"Hmm. Got a dance partner, have you?" 

"Hai…but how did you know?" she asked in surprise.

"I've seen that look on every woman's face lately." He replied with a smirk.

"Oh, well it's true. I have got a dance partner." She said with a nod. Then she cocked her head to one side before narrowing her eyes suspiciously at him. "What about you?" she asked. "Do _you_ have a partner?" Raditz's smirk disappeared as he grunted and looked to the other side.

"Hnn…"

"Iie?" she asked. Raditz growled, but Goku just grinned mischievously. "I'll take that as a 'no'."

"Just for you information, I had my eyes on someone!" he snapped. "I just didn't ask her out yet." He mumbled the last sentence softly, but Goku still heard it.

"Ooooh!" she smirked. "So Raditz has a _crush_!" Raditz growled even deeper, and so did the blush that was growing on his cheeks. He tried to cover it up, but was doing a really bad job of it as Goku started to snigger at the crimson tinge on his face. "Tee hee…you know, I've never noticed it Raditz, but you look good in red." Raditz snapped a glare at her.

"Oh, shut up!" Goku giggled some more.

"I meant in Vegeta's royal colours."

"Yeah right! You're giggling because I like someone!" he snapped.

"So? Why don't you just ask her out?"

"I would've…but now's too late." He mumbled. "Some other warrior probably asked her out already." Goku nodded understandingly. She knew that it was hard to ask someone out, as you're scared of rejection. _Boy, am I glad that I've already got a date…_Goku flustered at this. _Nani??! Why in the hell did I say _DATE_?? _She wondered, but shrugged it off as soon as Raditz's gaze came up from the ground.

"Saa…don't you worry, Raditz!" she chirped, putting her main plan into action. "'Cos I have just the girl for you!" Raditz gave her a look of interest.

"Really? Who?"

"Oh, she's just a friend of mine who couldn't get a date." She shrugged. "And I thought, that maybe if you didn't have a date either…"

"Are you suggesting I go out with a slave?"

"Iie, she's not a slave. She's a servant." She explained. Raditz shook his head.

"Gomen, Bubbles. But I'm not going out with a servant."

"Aww, come on Raditz!" she pleaded. "Think of the benefits! You'll have a dance partner and…and…well I can't think of anymore right now, but you'll have someone to dance with! And it's only for one night. Onegai?" she looked up at him and gave him those huge, liquid puppy dog eyes. Raditz tried to look away, but it was already too late. Once Goku gave that look, there was no way anyone could say 'no' to her. 

"All right!" he agreed through clenched teeth. "Fine! But just for one night." Goku jumped up and down on the spot, very happy with the news.

"Oh! Thank you Raditz!" she said. "I promise, everything will go smoothly!"

"Bubbles!" Goku turned around to see Vegeta come stalking up to her. "Are you done yet?"

"Hai, very much so." She replied. "Is Nappa still alive?"

"Hai, but he's very out of breath." He sniggered.

"Man! He's getting old real fast!" she commented.

"I heard that!!!" yelled Nappa from the other side. Both Vegeta and Goku laughed at this.

"Saa…let's go." He said. Instinctively, Goku looped her arm through Vegeta's and they walked out back to his quarters.

__

Man, oh man! Is everyone gonna be surprised when they see me an' 'Geta doing the Tsukino Rei!!


	7. Chapter 7

****

Chapter 7

The morning before the ball proved to be a very busy time for everyone. Cooks were rushing around the kitchens, tailors were finishing up the last of the ordered suits and dresses and even the king had last minutes things to sign. But for Goku, the morning before the Full Moon Ball was the worst for her. Vegeta made her practice the Tsukino Rei dance over and over again-twenty times! Of course, he practiced with her, but Goku had never felt such a strain before. At least, none that she could remember.

"Jeeeee-taaaah!!" she whined as they finished for twentieth time. "Can we _Pleeeeeez_ stop now? Onegai?" Vegeta looked her up and down before nodding his head.

"Hai. I think we should." He panted. They both flopped down onto the concrete floor, both absolutely exhausted. Goku lay flat on her back, breathing in deeply as she replaced the oxygen she lost while training. The first ten times was okay, but after that, they both began to sweat and gasp deeply for air. But Vegeta never gave up, he went even further and continued to practice and train even though he looked thoroughly spent. Goku knew she could always stop and let him continue, but she didn't want to be left behind. Vegeta and her worked so hard to get the moves right, it would be damn fucked up of her if she fucked up because she was too lazy to continue practicing with him. So she continued, a little grateful that Vegeta had the brains to think that they'd need a last minute practice.

Goku sat up and looked down at herself. Her ordinary black spandex gi was almost shining in the fluorescent lighting, a sign that she had _really_ sweated! Goku grinned, somewhat impressed with herself for working up such a sweat, and a little happy that this meant a long lounge in the huge bath of Vegeta's. She looked up to Vegeta who was still lying on his back; eyes closed and arms spread out. His heavy breathing had slowed down and he seemed to hover between sleep and wake. Goku had to admit; she was feeling rather sleepy herself. _Saa, I guess I should be after five hours non-stop training! _She thought. 

"Hey, 'Geta?" she asked him.

"Hn?"

"Shall we go now…or do you want to continue?" Vegeta shook his head.

"Iie, if we carry on, we'll only exhaust ourselves out before the ball." He explained. Goku nodded her head. Twenty times was a bit much, but going over that would be extreme. "Besides, I reckon we've both got it…don't you agree?" Goku looked up to see that Vegeta had rolled over onto his stomach and was resting his head in his hands, looking up at her. Goku felt her cheeks burn hot as she felt a blush work its way up onto her face. Her palms felt sweaty and she felt very nervous…but in a good way. Vegeta noticed this and frowned in a concerned way. "Bubbles? Is something wrong?" Goku knew she couldn't cover up her blush or nervousness; Vegeta knew her too well. So she told a half-truth.

"Uhh…it's nothing." She said, giving her best Son-grin. "I'm just kinda nervous about the Full Moon Ball tonight. I've never danced in front of a crowd before…"

"That makes two of us." He muttered. Goku snapped her head down to look Vegeta dead in the eye. His sexy, deep, black holes…

"Honto ni?" she asked. "But…Ryokucha said that from the age of twenty, the Saiyan no Ouji always dances at a Full Moon Ball, whether it be with a partner, or without."

"Hai, but I always found ways of diverting the attention." He muttered. There was silence as Goku looked down at Vegeta who was looking away.

"Why?" she asked finally, a little confused and curious by this mystery.

"Hn. I'm not going to tell you." He huffed.

"Oooooh! 'Geta…ohhh-nehh-gaaeee?" she pleaded. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, _pleeez_??" Vegeta smirked, enjoying torturing her.

"Iie."

"AAAAARRGH!!!" she yelled as she leapt at him. Vegeta was caught off guard as she jumped on his back, pulled off one of his boot and started to tickle his foot. "Tell me!" Vegeta tried to suppress his laughter, but found it was impossible. He began to laugh as she tickled his foot lightly.

"I-I-IIEEEEEEEE!!!" He screamed through a laugh.

"Fine, then I'll just hafta _tickle_ it outta ya!" she laughed menacingly as she continued to tickle his foot. Vegeta shrieked with uncontrollable laughter. _Fuck!! Why did I have to blab out to her that my only weak spot is when someone tickles my foot??!! _He thought as he banged on the floor, tears streaming down his eyes.

"Bu-bu-BUBBLES!!!" he cried out. Goku grinned in ecstasy. Even though Bubbles wasn't her real name, she still loved it when he screamed it out. Whether it is during training, or in her dreams. But Vegeta wasn't going to give up! She was just his slave and he was the Saiyan no Ouji. He had to do something; or else he'd not only blurt out his secret, but also wet his pants! _Oh, Kami…I hope this fucking works! _

Vegeta bucked up and knocked Goku off. Caught off guard, she let go of his foot and fell flat on her face. He quickly turned around and leapt at her just as she had turned around too. But he was the faster, and straddled her hips, preventing her from causing another assault on his poor foot. There was a quick struggle as Goku tried to wriggle out from under him, but Vegeta had a firm grip. 

"So, betray me on a secret I told you, ne?" he asked in a low, yet mocking tone. "We'll just see about that!" With that, he started to tickled her sides and under her arms. Goku's eyes went wide as she struggled to prevent herself from laughing, but couldn't help it, as it was just so _ticklish_! She screamed and laughed simultaneously as she trashed about, trying to hit Vegeta off her. But he kept a safe distance away from her flailing arms, smirking all the while he was tickling her.

"JEEEE-TAAHHH!!!" she screamed. Vegeta didn't know why, but the way she said his name made him feel…strange…all over. Ignoring it though, he continued to tickle her.

"I'll teach you what it's like to be tickled!" he laughed. "How it feels when someone has your weak spot!"

"JEEE-TAAHHH!!!" she screamed again. "ST-ST-STOPPIT!!! ONEGAI! PLEASE!!"

"Hmm, should I stop for my slave when she was the one who started it?" he asked, hands still on her as he pretended to think. "Nah! I think not!"

"IIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Goku instinctively kicked up her foot, kicking Vegeta in the back of his head. Not seeing it coming, he fell flat on her, arms clasping tightly onto her sides as though he were clinging onto her for dear life. Goku gave a squeak as he landed on her and his grip stilled and tightened. With his head over her shoulder, he lay motionless, brain numb from the sudden kick that just hit him in the back of his head. Goku took in a number of deep breaths, trying to calm herself. _Kami…he practically had me there. _She thought as her senses came back down after the flailing frenzy.

"Ugh…" she heard a low moan coming from the right hand side of her, a hot breath tickling the shell of her ear. Vegeta picked his head up to look Goku dead in the eye. It was then that everything froze. The noises outside, the air…even time itself ceased. Their minds suddenly ceased to think and the only things they could feel was the rising and falling of the others chest as they lay close together. And the only thing they could hear was their own heartbeat, pounding in their ears. It was a few moments later when they realized the intimate position they were in. Vegeta's legs were practically wrapped around Goku's hips; his hands gripping onto her sides and their bodies were tightly pressed together. But the most obvious to them was that their faces were merely centimeters apart. Goku could feel her heart beat wildly against her chest as her face began to heat up again. Vegeta's, too, began to flush as he stared into Goku's eyes. The deep abyss that seemed to be filled with eternal happiness and love. Vegeta didn't know what was happening, but whatever it was, he wanted it. Because his mouth suddenly went dry, he had to breathe through his nose so oxygen could be supplied to his madly beating heart. But as he was doing so, he caught a whiff of something. It smelt earthy and whole, yet, with a hint of chamomile, gardenia and lavender. Like the sweet fragranced herb gardens that he and Goku used to walk through. It smelt…heavenly. Vegeta was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he didn't notice what was happening down below until he felt a certain ache. His first thoughts were to feel out the problem, but that idea fell short as he realized what was happening. _Holy shit!!! I'm having a fucking erection!!! _Vegeta leapt off Goku and quickly turned his back to her, hoping she hadn't noticed what was going on. _Kami…please say she didn't see that! Oh, Jesus Christ and fucking General Jackson…PLEASE say she didn't see it!!_ Luckily for Vegeta, she didn't. Goku was too wrapped up in her own thought to notice that Vegeta was having his first erection. It was only after he had leapt off did she realise what had happened. Slowly, she shakily got to her feet. _Vegeta's got his back turned to me…I guess that's not a good sign. _She thought worriedly as the tension and silence thickened between them.

"Uh…" Vegeta broke the silence, though his back was still facing her. "Well, I guess training's done for today…" Goku nodded, a blush still burning on her cheeks.

"Hai." She said softly.

"I think you should go and have a bath now." He said. 

"Saa." She said as she slowly walked towards the door. "I'll see you later, Vegeta." Vegeta didn't turn to face her, nor did he say anything, but she could see that he was nodding. He was trying his damndest to will away the burning erection so he could turn and face Goku, but found it was going away a little too slowly for his likes.

"I'll meet you in the living room. Make sure to have a good clean and a good sleep. I'll wake you up when it is time to get ready." Goku nodded, understanding Vegeta's sudden nervousness, as she was pretty nervous too.

"Saa. Ja ne, Vegeta." She said before she left the room.

"Ja ne, Bubbles." He muttered as he flopped down onto the floor, lost in what had just happened.

"AAH!!" he yelped as he sat up, dripping with sweat as the thin blood red silk sheets clung to his body. He looked down to see that, once again, his large member was standing to attention. "Fuck! For fucking Kami's sakes, what the fuck is wrong with me??!" he muttered to himself as he ran his fingers through sweat soaked hair. After a quick wash, Vegeta retreated hastily to his bed in the high hopes that whatever had happened between him and Goku in the training hall would disappear. But suddenly, it just got worse. Vegeta had begun to have…dreams. Very erotic dreams starring him and Goku! The first time it had happened, Vegeta had gotten the fright of his life! He wanted to go down to the Royal Physician and ask what the fuck was going on, but decided not to, as he knew the doctor would have to ask how this was happening. So that idea was out. The second time it happened, Vegeta thought of going to his father. But then he'd probably take this as a sign that Vegeta had, at long last, lost his dignifying respect for women…which he had not. He was just having a dream about one of them. _Fucking horny dreams! _He thought to himself. And now that it had happened for a third time, Vegeta was sick of it. "Kami, what the fuck is wrong with me! I have more control than that!!" He growled as he threw the sheet off his very naked body. "If this keeps up, I won't get any sleep before the ball!"

Vegeta had no clue as to why this was happening to him. He knew he may not have the universes greatest personality, but when it came to matters of women, he thought of them as equals. Never in his entire life did he ever have such…such…pornographic dreams!! And the worst of it that it was with his personal slave…Goku!! Vegeta was disgusted with himself. That last thing he wanted to do was think of Goku in that way, as it meant he thought little of her. Which he most certainly did not! Vegeta thought the world of Goku! She was the only slave he had ever allowed near him, and the only slave to ever think of him as a friend. _She has never once thrown herself at me like the others, and I bet she's never once thought of me the way I'm dreaming of her! So why the fuck am _I_?? She's just my friend…isn't she? _

Lately, Vegeta didn't know _what_ was happening to him. Whenever Goku sparred, he couldn't help but marvel at her perfect, curvaceous body. Whenever she spoke to him, he couldn't help but wish to touch those soft lips of hers with his own. But most of all, whenever she was away, even in the room next door; he couldn't help but feel lost and lonely without her. Somehow, he didn't know how, he had begun to think of her as _more_ than just a friend. But he thought more of her than just a beautiful face. But what, he didn't know. _These feelings that are swimming in my chest and stomach…what are they? _He wondered as he lay in the bath of his luxurious blue bathroom. _It's not like the feelings that the foul mouthed guards talk of…that seems to be more physical. These are more…from within me. I can feel them; I can feel them very well! But…I don't know what they are. _Vegeta stopped scrubbing as he thought of whom could tell him what he was feeling. He knew Nappa wouldn't know anything of the sort; Nappa was too slow for that sort of thing. Raditz, he didn't know too well and therefore presumed he wouldn't know anything of the sort either. A doctor would mean questions, which would require personal answers, so that was out as well. The cooks were nice enough, but he wasn't going to ask them! _Then there's Bubble's baka friends…not a likely source, so I think I'll chuck that one in the garbage can as well. _He sighed as he leaned back. _Those are practically all the people I know! I either don't know them well enough to tell them, or I know them so well I know they won't understand! But…maybe Bubbles…_ Vegeta paused in thought. Goku was the only person he knew who would listen to you before honestly telling you what she thought. And even after that, what was said between you and her was a confidential and a complete secret. But how could he ask her something that involved her without letting her know it was her who he was asking about? _Maybe I could just be subtle about it. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll talk as though I'm talking just in general…like I saw it happen to someone else._ Vegeta ran that thought over in his head a couple of times before he resumed with his washing.

Goku tossed and turned in her sleep, dreaming about her and Vegeta. They were all alone, no one in sight. Everything was silent as a huge full moon hung low in the sky, illuminating the two very naked figures standing in the open balcony, face to face. Things got hot, then things got heavy, then…

"EEEP!!!" yelped Goku as she sat straight up, totally drenched in sweat. She quickly looked around to see that it was late afternoon and her balcony was closed. And even though she was naked, she was alone. Even though that was a relief, it was sort of disappointing. Goku knew of the feelings she had for her ouji, she had known for a long time now. But she knew she couldn't tell him what they were for fear of embarrassing herself. The morning training had come as a total shock and surprise to her. _Kuso! What is wrong with me! He was just playing with me…like a friend! _But Goku couldn't help but think back to when they were lying face to face, him on top of her. Goku didn't want to admit it, but she was very much turned on by this action. Even though it was just a friendly wrestle, the intimate position they were in refused to erase from her mind. "'Geta doesn't think of me like that!" she scolded herself. "And neither should I think of him in such a way! I've been doing it too much these days! Eyeing his ass is okay, but now I'm getting out of hand!" she gazed out the balcony window to look at the golden sun. "Hmm…it's pretty late. I'd better get ready for the ball tonight or 'Geta will never forgive me!" Goku clambered out of her bed and pulled on her black spandex suit. She trotted outside to see Vegeta walk in through the doors. They both stopped and stood stock still as they stared at each other. _Ba! This is ridiculous!! _Vegeta scolded himself.

"Uhh…Bubbles."

"'Geta." She said, putting a grin on her face. Vegeta gave a half grin back. _Looks like we _are_ just friends. She's forgotten about it already…_

"I was just coming to wake you."

"Hai, well I'm up now."

"I can see." He said. "In that case, I think you should go and get ready for the ball tonight. It may start late, but it'll take a while to get ready." Goku grinned at her Adonis. 

"Kay!" she paused as she gave him a confused look. "Umm…but 'Geta…I don't know what must be done…" Vegeta's eyes widened.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?! Aren't you a woman??!"

"Hai, but I've never been to a fancy function where I had to dress up." She admitted. Vegeta slowly nodded, hard pressed to believe that this beautiful woman never went to a ball before.

"Hn, fine. I'll ring up the beautician." He muttered as he walked over to the intercom. Goku gave him a grateful smile.

"Dom arigato, 'Geta!" she smiled. Vegeta punched in a couple of buttons and summoned the Royal Beautician. "You know, I didn't think that you'd guys would have a beautician."

"Why not?" he asked curiously, then it occurred to him. "Iie, Bubbles, we don't use the beautician. My father only has her there for the slaves." 

"Well, I guess then that applies to me, ne?"

"Of course it does!" he said. "How long have you been my slave for?!" Goku shrugged.

"I…I really don't know." She honestly replied. "How long have we been together?" Vegeta opened his mouth to respond when he stopped short. He honestly didn't know either, as it felt longer than he knew it was. "'Geta?"

"I…uh…don't know." He admitted sheepishly. Goku stared at him before she started to giggle.

"Tee hee…you mean, _you_ don't know either? Vegeta? The Saiyan no Ouji?" she giggled some more as Vegeta's cheeks turned crimson with anger and embarrassment. 

"Oh, shut up!" he snapped, blushing even deeper as Goku giggles turned into laughter. "But I just feel that it had been more than that!" Goku stopped laughing as she looked at him. Vegeta could feel his face burn and he wanted to punch himself for saying such a thing. Goku took a few steps closer to him.

"'Geta?" she asked. "What do you mean?" Vegeta could do nothing but blush deeply. He knew exactly what he meant; that it felt like they had known each other forever. Well, it was like that in his case. Each day he lived with Goku felt like a year. And each moment would feel like a day.

"Uhh…umm…" Vegeta stuttered to bring himself to say it. _I mean, we're friends aren't we? I don't think she'll take it the way I think she would…will she? _Vegeta opened his mouth a number of times and closed them again. As he contemplated whether he should say it or not, reasons led to hidden feelings. He didn't know whether Goku thought of him the way he did of her; that she was his little world. But he did like her…maybe even…

"Sire?" came a voice from outside the door. Vegeta snapped out of his trance and looked to Goku before walking to the huge mahogany doors. Peering out, he saw Bijin, the royal beautician. 

Vegeta had to admit that she certainly was a strange looking alien for a beautician. She had purple scaly skin, thin scaly lips and her face reminded him of an iguana. But her sparkling white teeth, piercing yellow eyes and smooth hairless and ear-less appearance was probably what made her so attractive to her kind. Bijin gave a deep curtsy before Vegeta before straightening up. 

"You sent for me sire?" she asked. Vegeta nodded and allowed her to come in.

"My personal slave," he indicated Goku with a wave of his hand. "Is going to attend the Full Moon Ball tonight. I want her properly scrubbed and pampered…got it?" Bijin's eyes widened at the word 'pampered' and so did Goku's. _Eh? Me…pampered??_ She wondered. Bijin nodded.

"Very well, sire." She said as Vegeta left the room.

"I'm going to prepare for the Full Moon Ball tonight." He said as he stood between the doors. "When I return, I expect her to be cleaned and fully dressed, ready for the ball." Bijin nodded again.

"Hai, sire." Vegeta took a quick glance at Goku before he whisked out the door and down to his bathroom. Goku stood for a few seconds, contemplating what had been said before Bijin knocked on the door. _'Geta said that he felt that our time together had been more. More than what? _She wondered as she stared at the blank spot where Vegeta once was. _Does…does this mean he likes me?_ There was a silence in her mind as she pondered on the thought, but it was soon broken by Bijin. "Well, well, well." Goku looked up to see her smiling mischievously at her.

"Eh? Nani?" she asked, frowning. A little habit she unconsciously picked up from her master.

"Oh, nothing." She smiled. "But this is the first time the ouji has ever called upon me to treat a lady!"

"Huh?" asked Goku. If she wasn't confused before, she was certainly now! She just didn't get it. What did Bijin mean? "What do you mean? Wakarimasen??"

"You mean, you don't know? I…" Bijin stopped suddenly. "Oh, why am I telling you this while you stand there clad in your spandex suit, looking like something my cat coughed up!" she gasped as she hurried over. 

In an instant, she whipped off Goku's suit, leaving a stark naked Goku standing in the middle of the room, clutching her front in embarrassment. 

"Hey!!!" she yelped. Bijin ignored her as she grabbed her arm, threw a robe around her and dragged her out to her work place. "Where are you taking me??!" she yelped as Bijin dragged her along the corridors, her already deep red blush deepening.

"I have to prepare you for the ouji!" she said excitedly. "If everything goes well…oh! To think we'll _finally_ have the king we deserve!!" Goku was about to ask her what she meant by that when she was sent hurling through two silver doors, a sign that this region belonged to the king. The instant they were inside, twenty servant women surrounded Goku, took off her robe and placed her in a hot bath. Goku was highly confused by this. "How…how did they know we were coming?" she asked Bijin. Bijin gave her a friendly smile.

"Because we, as the Yume race, are telepathic."

"Oh." She said simply.

"Ooh!" said one of the girls'. Goku turned her head around to find on of the girls' gawking at her backside. She blushed deeply and attempted to turn away, but the girl had a grip on her hips. 

"EEP!!" she screamed. "Let me go, gaishou!!!" The girl looked up at Bijin, who looked at Goku's behind as well. Goku could feel her blush deepen, if that was possible. _What in the hell are they looking at back there??!_ She questioned. She was suddenly answered when Bijin asked her something.

"Goku, is it?" Goku nodded, wanting to ask how she knew when she remembered that Bijin was telepathic. "Where did this scar come from?"

"Which one?"

"The one above your bottom." Goku blushed.

"Hai, well, don't tell anyone this…but I used to have a tail." Because all the girls' were standing behind Goku, she couldn't see their shocked, surprised and 'I told you so' faces.

"Oh." Said Bijin. "Wait here, onegai."

Bijin quickly hurried to another silver door on the other side of the room. Cautiously, she knocked on the door.

"Enter." Said a smooth voice. Bijin cracked the door open slightly and slipped through. She quickly closed it and whisked across grass green carpets to a woman sitting across a table with a suisho ball. "Ah, Bijin. I was wondering when you'd come to tell me that Mirai Saiyan no Jyo-ou has arrived to be treated." Bijin bowed down before the woman.

"Gomen nasai to intrude, Megami." She said. "But…you were right. She is here!" Megami just nodded her smooth and emerald green scaled head.

"Hai so desu." She said. "Tonight will decide whether she shall reign queen along with the ouji."

"What must we do, Megami?"

"All we can do is prepare her." She said. "From here on, true love will find its way." Bijin nodded.

"But, what must we do to prepare her. You know that the Saiyan council won't allow the two to mate, and it can never be proved that is saiyan, as she doesn't have a tail…" Bijin was silenced as Megami held up her hand.

"Slow down, Bijin." She smiled gently. "Love is something that is out of our hands. No one can control it."

"Not even you, great Megami?"

"Not even me." She smiled. "And if I can't control something the saiyan council has no idea about, doesn't that tell you something?" Bijin nodded.

"Hai, hai so desu."

"I suggest we 'pamper' her, as her dear koi so put it."

"But Megami…they haven't…"

"Maybe not tonight, nor for the next couple. But as I said, love is something out of our hands." She smiled. Bijin smiled back. "Now, give her the 'Aphrodisiac Treatment'."

"Hai, Megami-sensei." She bowed as she prepared to leave.

"Oh, and Bijin."

"Hmm?"

"Give her one dose of the Kiseki Potion." She smiled. "It might help the two star crossed lovers." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Goku smiled at herself in the mirror. After the luxuriating treatment she received, she felt fresh, clean and somehow very confident. She had been scrubbed with rough brushes that made her skin feel smooth and velvety. Also, the strawberry and ylang-ylang fragranced soaps and things they used made her skin even more smooth to touch. Her hair had been cleaned as well, and seeing as it stuck up in untamable spikes, they just dried it and added a pretty, blood red flower to her hair. Then, they dressed her in her royal ball gown. Goku had to admit, she had thought all her robes before were pretty fancy, but this was the mother of all royal gowns! It was red, gold and black, in the royal ouji's colours. The top was gold with a heart shaped hold in the centre just above her chest, which when put on revealed a tight cleavage. The dress was long and flowing in gold and black, with little blood red hearts surrounding the hem of the dress. Goku was told not to put on her spandex suit, as Bijin said it would look funny seeing as the dress was sleeveless. They wrapped a gold shawl with the ouji's crest embroided in deep crimson in the centre around her shoulders, completing her royal look. 

She had to admit they did a pretty good job with the makeup too. On Earth, Goku never wore makeup because she was too busy training. She also felt that she couldn't wear it because she didn't feel pretty enough. But now with her golden eye shadow, her glossy blood red lip, her crimson painted nails and her thick, black, curly lashes, she felt like the queen of all.

"Wow! I feel so great! And I look great too!" she gushed as she twirled around in front of the mirror. It was then that she remembered Vegeta's words the day before. 

_'Remember…on the night of the Full Moon Ball, you will be wearing a dress. Don't let that hinder you, though. Just use the skills you've been taught and everything should be okay.' _Goku looked herself over in the mirror again, not paying much attention to the door though.

"I will! I'll do my best for Vegeta! I'll dance so perfectly; they'll need to replay it over fifty times in super slow motion before they can spot any flaws! And even then, they can go over it a million times and not find anything wrong with 'Geta…" she looked at herself again. "And I'm going to look beautiful while doing it! I'll make all the other first class saiyans so jealous, they'll wish they had a slave just like me! They'll be so jealous of 'Geta!" She grinned at herself and her testament, promising that she'd give it her all tonight. _All for you, Vegeta…_

Goku was so busy making sure she looked acceptable for Vegeta, she didn't hear him come in. She had been standing, checking to see if everything was in place when he opened the door. Vegeta had had a particularly rough moment with his father. King Vegeta had stopped him in the halls a few minutes before and told him that he'd have to do the Tsukino Rei dance. Vegeta moaned and grumbled, but he knew there was no way from getting out of it. It had already been his plan to do the dance, but his father then came up with the idea of him picking a woman to dance with. He said he'd have all the strong first class females lined up, and all Vegeta would have to do is choose one. Vegeta didn't like this. He was going to dance with Goku! Of course, he couldn't tell his father that he was going to dance with his slave; that would just be the ruins of the night! So instead, he whined and moaned, telling King Vegeta that he could choose his own female, thank you very much. But King Vegeta was stubborn. He said he'd have them lined up anyways, and that after the dance, he had to spend the rest of the evening with the woman. That left Vegeta very pissed off and very lost too. He didn't want any other female…he wanted _Goku_! So what was he going to do? Grumbling obscenities about being treated like a child; he stormed off back to his wing.

But he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Goku in front of him. Well, at least he thought she was. Goku, suddenly noticing Vegeta staring at her, turned around and looked at him. Vegeta nearly passed out from delight at the sight of her radiant face. She looked so beautiful, like a true Saiyan no Oujo! Her gown flowed around like his regal cape over his shoulders, shining gold. Her lips were glossy and pouting, and every time she blinked her long lashes, her eyes would shimmer and sparkle. She looked so perfect, so beautiful…

"'Geta?" Vegeta snapped out of his trance as Goku gave him a confused look. "Are you okay?" she asked. He could feel a blush work its way up onto his cheeks; hot with embarrassment at being caught staring. _Well, I can't help it! She's just so…beautiful. He growled inwardly at himself. __Hmph! What am I saying?! I am the Saiyan no Ouji! I should have more control than that!! He berated himself inwardly._

"Uhh…nothing." He said. He walked briskly over to her. "Come, we have to go…" He stopped suddenly as _that scent hit him again. Chamomile, gardenia and lavender found their way up his nostrils once again, and he found his knees getting weak. He would've dropped to the ground if Goku hadn't been standing there._

"'Geta?"

"Come." He said, trying his best to ignore the alluring scent. "We have to go now." Goku nodded as she looped her arm through his. Vegeta sighed. He didn't know what was happening to him. It was one of the strangest things he ever felt. It felt like he was happy, and he wanted to keep that feeling. But he also felt somewhat…sick. With what, he didn't know. But he brushed all the confusing thoughts out of his head as he and Goku walked out the wing and onward to the Full Moon Ball.

Goku looked around the hall in absolute wonder. It was the same, huge hall in which she was in when they told her that she was to become Vegeta's slave. Goku grinned as she looked about. Vegeta, also looking around in hope that the council members didn't spot him, or his father for that matter, saw the grin plastered to Goku's face.

"What are you smiling for, Bubbles?" he asked curiously. She shrugged.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that the day I arrived here, the hall seemed so huge and scary. And now," Her grin deepened. "Now it's full of excitement and joy, and food and festivities!" Vegeta nodded. It usually was every Full Moon Ball. "'Geta? Do you have a Full Moon Ball every year?" Vegeta shook his head.

"Iie. Not every year." Goku frowned in confusion.

"Nani? But…there's a full moon every year! I've seen about three in the year that I've been here…"

"Hai, I understand where you're coming from, Bubbles." He grinned. "But it's not to celebrate the full moon. It's to celebrate our full moon." Goku frowned in confusion. "Baka…let me explain." He said as he inched closer to her. Goku's eyes widened as she caught his seducing scent, but kept her hands to herself. "You see, when we have a full moon on Vegeta-sei, we transform. Only if we look at it, of course, but we transform into our Oozaru forms." Goku nodded slowly. She knew what he meant by that. Just a few days after her second transformation, she found out that it was she who killed her grandfather. She had transformed and had squashed him.

"Oh…so, you saiyans are going to transform tonight?" she asked weakly, afraid that she would too. He shook his head, grinning fondly.

"Iie. That's normal full moons. This full moon is special. It is the only full moon that doesn't have any transforming effects on us."

"Oh…but does it have any effects?" she asked worriedly. Vegeta opened his mouth to answer, when she saw her friends. "Oh! Will you excuse me for a second?" Vegeta frowned and shook his head.

"Iie! You're not going to leave me here and then disappear!"

"I promise I won't run away. After all…we still have to 'dance'." She giggled. Vegeta's face paled a little as he remembered.

"Oh…right."

"I'll be back in just a short while."

"Fine." He grunted. "But if you can't find me, I've most likely been kidnapped by the king or the council." She giggled again.

"Okay! I'll see you when we 'dance' then!" she waved as she stepped away. Vegeta just crossed his arms and sighed as he watched his beautiful slave went wandering over to her group of friends. Just then, she stopped. Vegeta watched in confusion as she suddenly turned around and walked straight back to him. "I can't forget you, now can I?" she asked.

"Eh? What do you mean?" his face flushing at his own translation of her sentence.

"I want to introduce you to my friends!" Vegeta's shocked looked turned into a scowl.

"Not likely! Besides…those bakas have already met me!"

"Iie, not all of them." She smiled as sweetly as possible. "Chichi and Bulma still have to see you." Before he could reply, though, Goku was dragging him off towards her friends.

"Konnichiwa minna-san!!" she cried out to her friends. They all turned their heads and gave confused looks at the couple coming towards them.

"Oh…uhh…konnichiwa." Said Bulma. They all recognised the ouji, and they all bowed down respectfully. Actually, they had been told to otherwise the king would blow their heads off.

"What brings you here, your highness?" asked Chichi. Vegeta opened his mouth to say something when Piccolo cut him off.

"Yeah, it's not like you to care."

"Hai…and where's Goku? Is she here somewhere?"

"And who's this new chick? Is she your date?" asked Yamcha. Both Vegeta and Goku's cheeks flushed deep red; they'd make a tomato look like it needs a tan!

"NANI??!!" he yelped. "For you information…I don't give a damn! I was dragged here by your baka friend!"

"You mean Goku?"

"Bubbles to me." He snapped.

"Okay…so where is she?" Vegeta's eyes widened and Goku felt her cheeks grow even hotter.

"This 'chick' here **_IS_** Bubbles, you moron!!" he snapped. Everyone's eyes went wide as they looked at the beauty standing in front of them wearing a shining gold, red and black ball gown.

"G…g…Goku!!" sputtered Bulma, hardly believing that this _was really her friend. Goku just nodded and blushed, deeply shy and embarrassed._

"Hai." She muttered shyly, her head down and her eyes gazing at the ground while she fiddled with her fingers.

"Is that really you?" asked Chichi.

"What's so hard to believe?" asked Vegeta.

"Wow…you look so…wow!" was all that Yamcha could say.

"Man! I thought you were some hot chick that I could have my way with." Sighed Meijin Roshi. Everyone rolled their eyes at that. But to everyone's surprise, including Vegeta's, he let out a deep and threatening growl at the old turtle hermit. _Wait a minute…I know that that old geezer is just making some sad, pathetic joke. So…if I know that…why in the hell am I being so possessive of Bubbles??!_ Goku swallowed nervously. She knew that Vegeta was very protective of her, and she knew what a perv. Meijin Roshi could be!

"Uuhh…yeah." Goku gave a nervous laugh. "Well, you know 'cos I'm 'Geta's slave, I have to be well dressed for the ball." She smiled her famous Son-grin, all the while hoping that Vegeta wouldn't kill Meijin Roshi for his remark.

"Excuse me." He said suddenly as he caught sight of his father. "I have some business to attend to."

"Sure thing 'Geta!" she chirped as he stalked through the crowds and disappeared from sight.

"Phwoar!" gawked Bulma once Vegeta was out of earshot and eyesight. "Was that the most hunkiest dude you've ever seen or what??!" Yamcha gaped at her and Goku felt her cheeks go hot with jealousy.

"Bulma!!" he yelped. 

"Yeah, Yamcha's your boyfriend!" she said, trying very hard not to snap. She knew she was jealous, and she knew that even though she could hide it and deny it from her friends and Vegeta, she couldn't keep it from herself. _'Geta's _my _master! Nobody else's!! And if any other female lays her hand on him…I'll rip them limb from limb!! She vowed inwardly, but kept her playful pout on the outside. Even though everyone else laughed, Piccolo kept a straight face. Not because he thought it was stupid…well, that was part of it…but because he found Goku's reaction to that a little peculiar._

For the next few hours, Goku chatted on with her friends while Vegeta was trying to hide from the council and convince his father that he didn't need the other women as he had already chosen his dance partner. But either way, the council still _somehow_ managed to find him and his father still refused.

Vegeta wandered over to a table hidden from everyone where he sat down and thought. He didn't know what he was going to do. He knew he couldn't go against his father's word, as he was the king. But he didn't want to break the promise to Goku either. _We both worked so hard. _He thought. She _worked so hard. I can't just tell her I'm dancing with some other slut who doesn't have the faintest on how to do the Tsukino Rei! And besides that, I don't want to! _Vegeta felt incredibly miserable. He glanced over to where Goku was chatting to her friends. _Look at her, smiling happily and looking like a true vision of the future queen. I bet that smile will disappear when she hears through the grapevine that I have other women waiting for me to pick them before the dance. _He held his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do.

"Give me a sign," he whispered to no one. "A clue, something…_anything_!"

"There is a way, sire." Came a voice. Vegeta immediately jumped up to see a beautiful lizard woman with smooth emerald green scales and crystal blue eyes. For a second, he thought of just turning and walking away from this strange creature, but something inside of him made him do different.

"Who…who are you?" he asked. The woman bowed her head.

"My name is of no importance to you right now, my ouji." He nodded.

"Fine, then what do you want?"

"My business is you, my ouji."

"Huh?"

"You see," she began to explain. "I could not help but over hear you complaining to yourself. And I cannot help myself in trying to help you with your problem." Vegeta scowled at this. Her voice was smooth and almost tempting, and he knew that that was the voice of those who wish to do wrong.

"I am not interested in your opinion." He snapped. "Now be gone!" but she didn't budge.

"Sire, if you'll just hear me out, then you can decide whether to follow the advice I give or not." She gave him a smile. "And I can tell that you will make the right decision, as you almost walked away because you thought my motives were your humiliation and destruction." Vegeta looked deep into her eyes. They were of the clearest blue he had ever seen, and they seemed to mask no malice or malevolence in them, nor false truths of any kind. He turned towards her and crossed his arms, looking her dead in the eye.

"Fine. I will hear you out, but I won't follow you're advice." He said.

"Maybe after this, you will." She said. Vegeta's scowl deepened.

"Get on with it! I haven't got all night, you know!" she nodded.

"My advice to you is: Just_ do it."_

"Nani?"

"_Just do it_." She repeated. "I must go now, but I know you will make the right decision, Ou-sama." With that, she disappeared into the crowds.

"Wait!" he called after her. "What do you mean 'just do it'? And why did you…call me Ou-sama?" he asked the last little bit in a hushed whisper. Vegeta stood there for a while, running over what she had said. _What did she mean? Why did she call me Ou-sama? Who is she? The three questions ran through his mind blindly, and he couldn't see an answer in two of them. He decided to focus on the advice the strange green woman had given him. He returned to his position by the table and sat deep in thought. Then, just as the moon hung low in the sky, ten minutes before he was on to dance, the answer came to him._

"Of course!!"

While Goku talked to her friends, she kept a sharp lookout for her other friends; Ryokucha, Kinmoku and Mochi. She didn't know what they'd be wearing, and she certainly didn't think that it would be hard to find them. _I don't believe it! She thought as she looked around. _I was so stupid in thinking that I'd be able to spot those three a mile away! There's so many different races here…I can't tell the difference between half of them!! _Just as Goku was beginning to doubt that she'd ever find her friends, she heard a familiar voice call out to her._

"Yoo-hoo! Go-koo!" Goku turned around to see Kinmoku and Ryokucha come walking towards her.

"Hey there guys!" she greeted them. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Krillin, Chichi, Yamcha, Bulma, Meijin Roshi, Kami, Tien and Piccolo. Guys, this is Kinmoku and Ryokucha." She said with a smile, They greeted each other with happy smiles. Goku was also grinning from ear to ear, but that was because she was pleased with Piccolo and Tien's reaction to her other friends. _Tee hee…they seem pretty __interested in them. Hehehe… After a few minutes, and a few nudges of encouragement from Goku to both sides, she finally had them paired up the way she wanted them. She was very happy to see her friends enjoying themselves._

"Hey, Goku," asked Ryokucha. "Do you know where Mochi is?" Goku grinned at her.

"Hai so desu!" she said. "I told her to meet her date outside the hall."

"And? Did she?" Goku just grinned even more as she turned and pointed to where Mochi and Raditz were. Both were engaged deep in conversation, and both had that dreamy look in their eyes. Both girls' began to giggle. "Tee hee…Goku." Goku smiled back at her friends.

"Oh, hey Goku, did you hear about that unfortunate thing that's happening to Vegeta?"

"Huh?" Vegeta's name caught Goku's attention. "What? What about him?"

"Well, I heard that his father is going to make him choose a mate to dance with tonight!" she said in a hushed voice, as though it was a huge secret. "The king is getting all the strongest female saiyan warriors lined up for him as well."

"You mean," Goku said, voice full of fright. "Tonight's the night when…'Geta…chooses…" Goku couldn't finish. She was stuck on the thought. That horrible thought. Vegeta was going to choose his forever wife tonight! She knew that it shouldn't come as a surprise to her, Vegeta just thought of her as a friend. 

But she thought more of him, so much, much more. She…loved Vegeta. _She_ wanted to dance with him; not some other woman! She trained hard to learn the dance, she worked hard just to stay by Vegeta's side! And yet, that wasn't enough. Goku silently slipped away from her friends and onto the balcony. She didn't see an emerald green scaled woman follow her.

Goku walked out onto the deserted balcony, and gazed out into the sky. It was a year since she arrived. A whole year that she was Vegeta's slave. And Vegeta never treated her like one. He was always so kind and considerate…even if he tried to act all harsh and cold. In that instant, everything that they had done together flashed before Goku's eyes. And suddenly, a life without knowing that she had a chance with Vegeta, meant nothing to her. She knew it wasn't his fault. Vegeta wasn't exactly too keen on having a wife…let alone a permanent saiyan mate! But knowing that Vegeta was going to choose some unknown woman and not her just…broke her fragile heart.

"You bastard," she whispered into the night as she gazed at the black sky dotted with diamond stars. "Why can't you see that _I want to love you. No one else can love you like I do…" a golden tear slipped down the side of her face. "No one." Whispering the last sentence, Goku began to cry._

"There, there," said a smooth voice. Goku whipped up to face a shadow in the dark. The voice sounded familiar.

"Bijin?" she asked. The woman stepped forward. She did look almost like Bijin, but her scales were emerald green and she had crystal blue eyes. "Oh, gomen nasai…I thought you were…"

"But we are of the same race, so there is no need for apology." She said with a bow of her head. Goku nodded. She had a strange feeling that this woman was like a wise woman or something. Her deep blue eyes said it all. "Tell me, why are you crying?" she asked. Goku huffed and crossed her arms, a habit she picked off Vegeta.

"Is it any of your business?" she snapped. The woman just smiled.

"No, of course not, but it would not hurt to know why you are mourning the marriage of the Saiyan no Ouji." She said. Goku didn't answer. She was wondering the same thing. "Is it perhaps because you have feelings for the dear ouji?"

"Hey! Back off!" she snapped. The woman didn't flinch, but rather bowed her head.

"Hai, I spoke out of place. Forgive me." Goku frowned at her behavior but said nothing. _This Yume is acting like I'm a queen or something…_ The woman stepped closer. "Tell me, what is it you feel for him?" Goku stared into the woman's eyes. They were almost daring her to tell her the truth, to reveal her true feelings. A challenge. Goku inwardly gave a smirk at the thought of the challenge at hand, but on the outside, she bowed her head and sighed.

"I don't know." She said. "I…I think I love him. But…I don't know if he loves me?"

"What if he does?"

"What if he doesn't?" she asked. The woman just smiled.

"You mustn't give up hope, my dear queen." She said. "Tonight, I promise you, your true love will show just how much he cares for you. Don't give up hope." She said. She looked Goku in the eyes again, and this time, they seemed to glimmer with knowledge. " I will return one day, my queen. When the hurly-burly's done. When the battle's lost and won. There, to announce your royal title. Farewell, my queen." She said, then smiling before she walked away. "By the way, don't stand to the back of the crowds. Stick with your friends tonight." Goku nodded, but then her eyes widened when she realised what had just been said.

"Wait! Why did you call me…" she looked around. The woman had just disappeared. "…Queen?" she gazed around once again, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Goku!" Goku whipped her head up to see Bulma and Chichi walked out onto the balcony. "Where were you, Goku?" asked Bulma. "We were worried that we lost you."

"Oh, iie." She smiled sweetly. "I just found it was getting kinda hot and stuffy in there, so I decided to come out here for a bit of fresh air." They nodded their agreement.

"Yeah, it is nice and cool out here." Said Chichi.

"Oh, look!" gasped Bulma as she pointed into the sky. All three turned their head to the sky to see a giant moon hovering above their heads.

"Wow!" gasped Chichi. "That's one big moon!" Goku nodded, finally realising what Vegeta was talking about. Then she felt a tug on her arm.

"Huh?"

"Come on, Goku!" said Bulma excitedly. "The dance is about to begin! I want to see what girl the ouji chooses!" Goku could feel her heart rip in two, one piece dropping down to the pit of her stomach and the other getting lodged in her throat, a sign that she was on the verge of tears, But she just shook it off and gave her best Son-grin.

"Okay!" she said, trying to sound enthusiastic. Apparently, it seemed to work as Chichi and Bulma just gave her happy smiles as they dragged her into the Great Hall.

"Hey guys!" called Krillin from the front. "Over here!" they walked over to the group. "Great seats, huh guys?" he asked.

"Wow Krillin, these are right in the front!"

"Yup, right next to the line of saiyan females Vegeta has to choose from." He said.

"This is so great! Now we can see everything!" gushed Chichi. Krillin began to blush with embarrassment, but Goku just looked down. She knew that Vegeta and his father were sitting up on the thrones, but she didn't want to see him. Not when she knew that her heart could shatter even further. _Dammit! Why can't I be in the back?_ She wondered to herself. Then a hush fell over the great hall. The king stood up and glanced around before beginning his speech.

"Ladies, lords and servants of all races." He began. "Welcome tonight to this years Full Moon Ball. I know that many of you know what the Full Moon Ball is, but for those new comers, I shall briefly explain.

"The Full Moon Ball is celebrated when our moon hovers in close to our beloved planet. It is said that this is the perfect time for the Saiyan no Ouji to choose a mate. This year, our ouji, Vegeta, will pick one of these fine and strong women to be his life long mate." King Vegeta made sure to leave out the part where Vegeta was to become king shortly afterwards. "Now let the festivities begin!" There was a great cheering in the hall as everyone cried out their great delight. Everyone except Goku, who felt very heartbroken. 

And Vegeta. His heart was pounding thoroughly against his chest with the very imagery of his plan in his head, he didn't hear his father's speak or the din everyone made after that. _I just hope it works. He prayed to himself. He looked up to see his father nod at him. It was then that he realised the hall was quiet, you could hear a mouse stealing cheese from the other end. As he walked past his father, he heard one last thing._

"Remember, you have to spend the rest of the night with her." He nodded. _I'll do more than that. _ He thought as he stepped down onto the marble floor. _I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her…I'll make sure of it!_  


	9. Chapter 9

Red: Gomen nasai to everyone who was reading this. I got kinda caught up in my other fic '_A Permanent Fusion_'. I was writing this the same time as that, and I kinda had more ideas for a one-parented saiyan chibi than for two lovesick saiyans. But I'm back! And I've got new ideas and a sweet ending (at least, I'm hoping *crosses fingers and looks to the sky*). Chapter 9 

Vegeta stepped down from the throne and walked to the one end of the line. He then began to slowly look at the female saiyan warriors in front of them. Even though he looked like he was scrutinizing them and determining whether they'd be good mates or not, truth was, he didn't give a flying fuck. He ignored each and every one of them, mind on the woman ahead. And even though he looked cool and calm, inside, his heart was thumping madly away. During some times, he was tempted to just choose the next woman he lay his eyes on, but the reminder of not spending eternity with Goku kept him strong against going his father's will. Finally, after passing over the last one, he took one glimpse back at his father, making it look like he was glimpsing back down the line of women.

_Gomen nasai, father. _He apologized. _But I'm in love._

Goku had her head down low, afraid of what she was going to see. She knew she was going to see Vegeta pick the prettiest woman of the lot. Then, she was going to see them do the Tsukino Rei. She knew she was going to see the woman totally fuck it up. _Oh well, she thought, trying desperately to console herself. _I can always watched 'Geta…_ There was sudden gasp in the hall that made Goku cringe. __He's probably chosen his mate. She thought sourly. Deciding that she'd had to face this woman sometime, she lifted her head. But, to her surprise, Vegeta was walking over…to her! Goku felt her breath quicken with anticipation, heart thumping madly against her chest in hope. In her mind, she was berating herself and trying to squash that hope that said he might love her as well, by telling her he didn't want their practice go to waste. But Goku's heart was stronger, and she kept that hope strong. As Vegeta made his way towards her, he kept direct eye contact with her. She, too, looked to him, eyes fixed on him. To both, there was no one left in the room. It was just them, just the two of them that existed in that huge hall. Vegeta stopped right in front of her. There was a few seconds of silence, as they looked deep into each other's eyes, searching for the faintest glint that said they felt the same. Then, he reached out his hand, palm up, inviting Goku to join him. She looked down at his hand, almost hesitant. It was then that she realised what he was doing. The women in the line were for him to choose from. Each had a high rank and status, and each were one of the best in the army. Goku was neither. She was a slave, and she had never the chance to prove her worth in battle, apart from a friendly spar with Vegeta, but that was different. _

And yet…he wanted_ her. She slowly lifted her hand up and placed it in his. He wrapped his fingers around and she did the same, a gesture that sent comforting shivers up their spines. Vegeta gave her arm a little tug as he pulled her to the centre of the hall. Goku silently complied, enchanted by the sparkle in his eyes._

King Vegeta stood stock still as he watched this. He was unable to tell what was going on, as he had never heard of a royal dancing with a slave. The Tsukino Rei no less. But he was curious to see what was to happen. _Hmph! Vegeta's going to make a fool out of himself and that slave of his. Only saiyans are fast and agile enough to do the Tsukino Rei!_ But he didn't know that Goku really _was_ a saiyan. He watched as Vegeta led her to the centre of the hall, looking at the two. He was quite fascinated when he saw her glide gracefully and with the air of a royal. Something inside of him then told him that maybe…just maybe…she could do it.

Goku and Vegeta stood across from each other, looking right into each other eyes. The silence in the hall seemed to thicken as everyone stared on, unsure and confused on what was going. They could see that Vegeta had walked away from the line of, now confused, saiyan women and went instead to the woman standing near the front. But no one, except for a few others, knew that Goku was Vegeta's slave, as she was far too beautiful to be like the other slaves around the palace.

"Bubbles," Vegeta whispered low, so that only Goku could hear her name. She stared back at him with huge, sparkling eyes.

"Hai, Vegeta?" she asked in the same whisper. Vegeta looked into her eyes. His exterior may have been calm, but she could see that his eyes were frantically searching for something in her own deep pools of liquid onyx. Finally, his searched ended, and he took a step back from her. Goku's eyes cast down a little in worry, hoping that he wasn't backing down on her. But he didn't. 

Instead, he lifted his chin a bit, eyes still locked with her own, and asked loudly so that everyone in the hall could hear him, "Will you do me the honor of dancing with you, Son Goku?" Goku almost gasped out loud. _He…he knows my name! He…he listened to what my friends called me! _Goku knew that she had never told Vegeta her real name…well, her earth name, so she presumed he didn't know. But here, he was asking her in front of everybody, using her real name. She knew it wasn't much, but the fact that he paid attention to everything about her made her tingle all over.

She smiled sweetly at her as she took a step towards him. He extended his hand and she placed her hand in his palm.

"Hai, Ouji-sama." She said, her fingers trembling with nervousness and joy at the same time. Vegeta wrapped his own nimble fingers over her own, giving them a gentle squeeze along with a smile to reassure her. She smiled in return.

King Vegeta stood on the throne, looking on in disbelief. This did not look good. This did not look good at all. His son wasn't supposed to fall for that slave! He wasn't! He knew they hadn't had sex yet, if at all! And yet, he somehow had developed feelings for her? But his eyes widened in horror as he realised they were going to dance, and there was nothing he could do to stop them.

Suddenly, the two saiyans put their one-foot back, sending their billowing cloaks and robes flowing along with it. It was a sign. A sign that the music was about to begin. The music began slowly, as did their movements. They still moved with grace, each move flowing into the other. But as the music began to speed up, so did they until they became nothing but figures dancing side by side. Their silk and velvet robes and armor glinting in the moonlight from outside shimmered, giving them a magical aura, making them look like they were made of liquid Mercury, glinting in the moonlight as well as flowing like smooth liquid. To everyone else, this was all they could see. But for those who could actually see and follow the movements, it was very difficult to tell which movements they were doing as they just flowed together, melding together. Backs arced and heads were tossed back, feet and toes barely touched the ground as hands and arms entwined and snaked around slim waists, giving the dance a more intimate feeling.

Goku and Vegeta danced together, completely oblivious to the world around them. Minds and heart linked together; bound as one. They moved as one, they thought as one, lived, breathed and were one. In fact, their moves were exactly the way it should be for the Tsukino Rei. Their minds were so focused on one another; their bodies just did what came naturally. 

The perfect Tsukino Rei.

As the music came to a climax, so did the dance. Hands gripped hands roughly and insistently, legs tensed in an effort to remain off of the ground, bodies moved even faster yet retained their liquid Mercury like resemblance. All this done while eyes were locked, hungry and dilated, lips curled into smirks to reveal razor sharp and extra long canines. 

Finally, with the last of the music, Goku and Vegeta closed their dance. When the music was done, it revealed two saiyans, face to face, arms entwined and staring deep into each other's eyes. 

Vegeta gazed deep into his loves eyes. They had practiced the Tsukino Rei many times before to get the movements perfect, but now, he wondered if all that practice was really worth it. He didn't really want to worry, in fact, he didn't really care. All that mattered to him was that he had the one woman he could ever want in his arms. Maybe she was beautiful on the outside, for now, but it was the beauty within that he fell in love with.

He was just about to close the small space between them when he heard a roaring. Both he and Goku snapped out of their trance to see everyone in the Great Hall cheering and applauding loudly. Especially Chichi, Krillin, Bulma, Yamcha, Meijin Roshi, Raditz, Mochi, Ryokucha and Kinmoku. Everyone in the Great Hall was shouting bravos and encores, causing both saiyans to blush a bit. Finally, the applause died down, leaving everyone to mingle once again. Goku's friends immediately rushed up to her and congratulated her.

"Well done, Goku!"

"That was just brilliant!"

"I couldn't see you half the time, but what I saw was fantastic!"

"So that's what you meant by you had a surprise, ne?"

"That was the most complicated dance ever in the universe, Goku! How did you do it?"

"I bet you were really concentrating up there!"

"Impressive, Goku."

"You guys were gliding around like you had wings, or something!"

"You really amazed me!"

Goku blushed at the sudden rush of compliments, not really knowing where to begin. But she didn't have to, as Vegeta just spotted a bunch of councilmen and his father…and they looked pretty _pissed_! Vegeta didn't know why, but it felt so good to rebel against his father's wishes and orders, and he couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction. But that didn't mean he wanted to be caught in the middle of the hall by them. By the looks of it, they hadn't spotted him yet, and he'd like to keep it like that.

Grinning mischievously, he grabbed Goku by her wrist and without a word, dragged her out of the Great Hall. Because of the thick crowds, she and her friends were instantly separated. Not that she minded, though. This was her prince that was pulling her outside and, in fact, she ran willingly alongside him.

They ran through the corridors, not looking back to see if anyone was following them. But quite frankly, they didn't care. To Goku, it was just she and Vegeta, and she couldn't wish for anything more. She was in love, and she knew it. All she wanted to do now was to let Vegeta know it. She had felt it, during their dance. She had felt all the love radiating off his being, from his very core, his very soul. And all that love was aimed at her. He couldn't deny it unless he was a cold-hearted prince, which she knew he was anything but. And she'd have to be an utter fool to deny her love for the kakkoii ouji. She had been in love with him since day one.

Vegeta sped on to his wing. The halls were empty, so he needn't worry about his father being able to track him down. It was a good thing the corridors in his wing of the palace were empty, as he wanted some privacy. Tonight, it was just he and Goku. Just the two of them. Vegeta could feel a swelling in his chest but paid no attention to it, as he knew it was just his heart swelling with happiness. He knew this was love. And he wanted to make it his.

They slowed down to a trot when they reached his door. Grinning mischievously, he pushed the door open and pushed her in, following and locking the door behind him. Goku could feel her heart quicken as millions of thoughts ran through her head.

_What does this mean? What's going to happen? Are we going to…? I wonder what my friends are thinking of right now? I'm glad Nappa and Raditz aren't here… _Vegeta smiled and walked towards her. Both of their heartbeats had increased tenfold, and their senses were heightened. Vegeta stopped right in front of her and looked deep into her eyes. Goku could see thousands of emotions swimming in his eyes; those huge pools of deep ink that seemed to sparkle and shimmer with life and beauty of the divine soul within. But the one she could see with the most clarity was love. Yes, she could see that Vegeta was in love with her. And he, too, could see in her eyes that she was in love with him.

Both just wanted to take each other as they were; fulfil their needs both being screamed from their body and soul. But Vegeta wanted to do this right. He wasn't going to take Goku until he was sure that she did love him. He wanted to banish all the doubt and negative feelings he had. And he only of one way how.

"Bubbles," he whispered.

"Hai, 'Geta?" she asked, looking deep into his eyes.

"Come, sit with me." He said as he led her to the red plush velvet couch. "I want to…ask something of you." Goku sat right next to him, eyes never leaving his to look away. For a few moments, they sat in silence, just marveling in the companionable presence of one another.

"'Geta," Goku finally spoke.

"Hmm?"

"You said you had something to ask of me."

"Oh…right." Vegeta cleared his throat as he prepared to speak. "Uh…Bubbles…"

"Hai?" Vegeta stared into her eyes and suddenly felt very nervous. He had never been with a woman before, and therefore wasn't too confident of himself. _What if she says no? What if she just tells me there is someone else? _Vegeta shuddered at the last thought, thinking of how unbearable it would be if his true love were in love with someone else. But he had seen the love in her eyes, so he quickly dismissed those pestering thoughts.

"Umm…tell me, do you know about the…umm…well…" Goku watched in absolute fascination as the kakkoii ouji got tongue-tied. "Ways in which…er…saiyans get…uhh…" Vegeta was doing his damndest to say the word, but he found that he just couldn't!

"'Geta?" she asked again. Vegeta stared even deeper, and soon found a way to show her what he meant and what he wanted.

From under her armour, around his neck, he produced two necklaces. Both were chains with a medallion crafted from the purest gold. The medallions had a frame of deep ruby and in the centre, in the inkiest black, Vegeta's royal family crest. Goku watched in wonder as he took off one and held it in his hand, fiddling nervously with the medallion.

"You see, Bubbles," he started. "In every Saiyan family, they have a crest. This one," he pointed to. "Is my royal crest. And in every family, each males, depending on how many offspring they have, has a necklace like this with their own family crest." Goku nodded, showing she understood.

"Are all the necklaces made of gold and rubies?"

"Uhh…no, not all. Most are either made of platinum or pewter, depending on what the family buys. Because I am royalty, they are in my colours. My father's is silver and sapphire…but that's not my point." He quickly said, getting back to his task at hand. "The thing…the thing is, when a male is interested in a female…uh, when he holds certain feelings for her…he…"

"Hai?"

"He…he gives her one of his necklaces." Breaking the gaze for just a moment, he looked down at the necklace in his hands, debating whether he really wanted to go through with this. But deep down, he knew _this_ is what he's been waiting for his whole life. Vegeta moved his hands to Goku's, necklace still held therein, and laced his fingers with hers. Goku's mind was spinning. _Does he mean what I think he means? Is he…does he…? Vegeta drew in a deep breath, letting it out along with the words he had teetering on the tip of his tongue. "Son Goku…will you…you be my mate?"_

At those words, Goku's breath was instantly hitched in her throat. She knew he didn't mean mate as in 'friend'. He meant mate as in martial partner. _My God, _She thought. _He's asking me to…to…_marry _him!! _Billions of happy emotions swarmed through Goku's heart, and blossomed in her eyes as she gave him the biggest and happiest smile he had ever seen.

"Hai!! I will!!" she cried, launching herself at him and nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck. Vegeta was stunned for a moment, but then wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her close as though someone was out to steal her. He gently pushed her back as he put the gold necklace around her neck. She looked down at it, a happy smile on her face.

"Vegeta," she whispered. "May I…may I ask you something?"

"Hai," he nodded, bringing his fingers up to gently hold her chin.

"I…I just wanted to know, of all the beautiful women out there, why did you pick me? And, I am a slave, after all." Vegeta chuckled as he drew her in close, wrapping her securely in his arms.

"Because," he whispered, his hot breathe tickling the back of her neck, making her shiver. "You've always been true to me. Not once did you ever put on an act for me or throw yourself at me. You've always been true, ever since I first met you…" He nipped playfully at her neck and she gasped out. He pushed her back and smiled. She smiled back and relished in his warmth, smiling happily at his flushed cheeks. "You know, for as long as I can remember, love is all I've ever wanted. And I thank God for bringing me it in it's most beautiful form, that being you, Son Goku."

Goku could feel tears of happiness slip down the sides of her face, the cool of the crystal drop chilling her heated face.

"You know," she whispered. "After spending that one day with you, this is all I ever wanted. To be with you, to love and cherish you. But, I'm afraid."

"Afraid?"

"I'm afraid that this is all a dream, and when I wake up, things will be just as they were before." She closed her eyes, allowing more tears to slip down her face. 

Goku felt strong hands gently cup her cheek, thumbs massaging her cheeks and wiping away the tears.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered, lips barely a centimetre apart from her own. "This is for real. I love you…" Uttering those last words, those three words drawn from the very core of his soul, he closed the gap between them and kissed Goku. Goku didn't fight; on the contrary, she kissed him back; soft petal lips caressing lips equally as soft. Neither really knew how to kiss, but it didn't matter, as they just went along with what felt right. And when tongues gliding across lips and battled with each other, causing huge bolts of electricity to course through their bodies, it felt so damn good.

Goku wrapped her arms around his neck, hands intertwining with the ouji's silky smooth and soft locks while Vegeta encircled his arms around her waist, bringing her even closer. For a brief second, their lips parted, only to be brought back together, melding into one another. Like two pieces of a puzzle, finally put together to become one whole. When lips parted for a second time, Vegeta took the opportunity to sweep Goku off her feet. Picking her up, he carried her to his room while she gently kissed his cheeks in an affectionate, yet eager, way. He kicked to door open with is foot, and shut it again with the same foot, stalking over to the bed. For the rest of the night, neither ouji not slave were seen at the Full Moon Ball. 

And, quite frankly, they didn't give a flying fuck.

**Red:** Yay! Chapter nine is done! But stay right where you are! As of now, I've got ideas broiling inside of my head! Hope you enjoyed this long awaited for chapter!      


	10. Chapter 10

Red: I know! I know!! I'm late!! But do not blame it on me (well…not all of it, at least)! Blame my mom for not granting me access to the Internet for the past couple of weeks! But on a better note, I hope you've all been waiting for this! Chapter 10 

Morning had arrived. The sun rose from the horizon, bathing everything in its path in a light of gold. One gold stream managed to find its way through the huge window of the ouji's room and onto the bed to reveal, to all those without night vision, two sleeping figures wrapped heavily in blankets. But because of the heat the beams of light gave so quickly, the thick blankets were pushed down. Goku snuggled closer to her ouji, basking in the warmth and golden aura of her now husband. Even though they didn't get married the way ningen do on Earth, she was still happy. If this was the saiyan way of doing it… so what? What mattered the most to her was that she finally got her hearts desire. Her master and her ouji; Vegeta. Vegeta slid his arms down and wrapped them securely around Goku's slender waist, pulling her even closer than she was before. She lifted her head up and was met with the kakkoii ouji's smiling face.

"Ohayo," she greeted.

"Ohayo, koi." He greeted back, leaning forward to brush his lips against hers. Goku lifted her head and parted her lips, allowing that same cunning tongue to do with her mouth what it pleased. Though the kiss was short and tender, it left Goku aching for more. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"How did you sleep?" she asked. 

"Wonderfully, with you in my arms, of course." He replied huskily. She smiled.

"Do you think anyone missed us?" he shrugged.

"Only your friends, my father and the entire Saiyan Council." Goku flinched a bit.

"Gosh, are we in trouble?" she asked, worrying a little bit. "I'm sorry if I…" Vegeta silenced her with a kiss, lifting to finger to her lips once he removed his own.

"Shhh, Bubbles." He whispered reassuringly. "You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault that they're after me. I love you. I _want_ to be with you." Seriousness flickered across his face. "Or…don't you want to be with me?"

"No! No! That's not it!!" Goku quickly said. "I want to be with you, I always have…well, since I met you. But…I don't want anything bad to happen that might separate us." The seriousness in Vegeta's eyes disappeared as he smiled and nuzzled into the crook of her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Nothing they could ever do will be able to keep us apart, Bubbles." He promised her. "Not now that I've got you." Goku clasped tightly to his bare back, the tears slipping down the sides of her face. Who would've thought that Vegeta could be so loving and devoted? But that was most likely what made him so complex and intricate. The fact that you don't understand him until you're fully in. _And right now, she thought. _I must be the luckiest woman in the entire universe._ Vegeta kissed her neck as he felt her shoulders quake. "Hey," he asked as he pushed her back to look at her face. "What's wrong?"_

"It's nothing," she sniffed. "It's just that…that what you said before was so…so beautiful. And…I can't help but think that I must be the luckiest women in the universe to have someone as loving as you." She leaned forward and gave him a gentle peck on the lips. "You know, millions out there have searched their entire lives looking for what we have and they've never found it. And…I just wonder if it's going to last."

"I promise it'll last." He said. Goku smiled. She knew that Vegeta wouldn't have said that unless he meant it, and now she was sure that this was real. She leaned up to him and pressed her lips against his, tongue gliding along the smooth edges of his lips. Vegeta smirked as he opened his mouth and thrust his tongue into Goku's mouth. Both moaned and clasped even tighter to one another than before. But their passionate embrace was soon broken up by the rapping on the door. Vegeta hesitantly broke the kiss.

"Yes, what the fuck do you want?!!" he barked at the intruder.

"Umm…gomen nasai for waking you, your highness," came Raditz's voice. "But your father wishes to see you." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Fine! Tell him I'll be there in an hour." He turned back to Goku, who was wearing a smirk and had a familiar glint in her eyes that he had seen earlier that night. He smirked back. "Make it two hours…"

"Where is that ungrateful little prick?!" bellowed King Vegeta for the fiftieth time.

"Sire, please!" begged Raditz. "Vegeta no Ouji said he would be here in two hours time." King Vegeta gave a frustrated growl before returning to his throne. It had already been an hour and a half, and he was getting more and more upset as the minutes went by.

"I never should have given that little bastard a choice!" he muttered. "I should've just picked a mate for him and let it be!" Raditz shifted a little uncomfortably by the door, hoping King Vegeta wouldn't suddenly pick on him. "Raditz!" He gulped. "Go back to that maggot of an ouji and tell him to come to me _immediately!!!" Raditz silently let out a sigh of relief, glad that the King didn't decided to relieve his anger on him._

He quickly slid out the hall before King Vegeta changed his mind and walked back to Vegeta's room. _This is really strange. He thought. __I wonder what could be going on. Last night, Vegeta and Kakarot did the Tsukino Rei against his father's will, and now King Vegeta is all pissed off. I can understand why he's angry…but to the degree he's angry at…it just doesn't make sense! What's going around here?! All efforts to understand what was happening between the three of them were fruitless, though pondering about it did give him something to do while he walked to Vegeta's room. Gingerly, he knocked on the door again. He could hear his ouji's voice in the living room, and he didn't want to walk in if they were discussing something important._

"Hai?"

"Vegeta no Ouji," Raditz spoke up. "The king wishes for your immediate presence."

"Bastard…" he heard the prince mutter. "Very well, I won't be a minute. Come in." Raditz silently opened the door and slipped into the room.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Raditz!" Goku cheerily greeted from her spot on the couch. Raditz smiled at his little sister.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Bubbles." Just then, Vegeta came stalking into the room. 

"Well," he asked. "What does this tyrant of a king want with me now?"

"I have no idea, you highness," Raditz honestly replied. "But he seems pretty pissed off about something. I think it has to do with you not choosing a mate from the line of women he gave you."

"Hn," he grunted. "He would. Anyways, I might as well go and sort this out before it becomes a boil on my ass. Raditz, I want you to look after Bubbles."

"Hai, Vegeta-sama." He nodded. Vegeta turned back to Goku.

"Gomen nasai, but you know I have to go." She smiled. 

"Don't worry, I understand. I hope it all goes well, 'Geta." He smiled at her, his heart leaping that the 'marriage' between them hadn't changed her at all. Well…the bed issue is different from anything else. He just made a discovery on that.

"Me too," he leant down and gave her a chaste kiss. "Ja ne."

Vegeta smiled as he left the room, leaving a deeply in love Goku and a bugged eyed Raditz. _Did he…does he…can't be!!…Can it?_

"What's the matter, Raditz?" came Goku's happy voice. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Well, I've just seen something I never would have thought in a million years could happen!" he honestly admitted.

"Oh, what might that be?" she challenged, still smiling happily and giggling.

"Well…I never would have thought that I'd ever see Vegeta and you…you know…"

"But you haven't." she said cheekily, causing Raditz to blush.

"Umm…yeah. But what I meant is I never expected Vegeta to have sex with anyone before he mated." Goku smiled.

"Hee hee hee…" she giggled. 

Raditz at first frowned at her giggling, but his eyes went wide as it suddenly clicked.

"NANI??!!!" he freaked. "You…you…you mean…you and Vegeta are…are…"

"That's right!" she giggled. "We're married!!"

"Married?"

"Well, I call it 'married', you call it 'mated'." He nodded, understanding what she meant now.

"You mean to tell me that…Vegeta has chosen _you_ for his life-long mate?!" she nodded her head ecstatically.

"Hai so desu! It happened last night after we danced!" she sighed. "Isn't it romantic. I was also surprised at first because I was just a slave and 'Geta's the Saiyan no Ouji! But now that he's chosen me…it just makes me feel so special!" Goku let out another daydreamish sigh.

"So…you mean to tell me," Raditz asked. "That the title of becoming the Saiyan no Jyo-ou means nothing to you?" Goku shook her head.

"Nope! 'Cos 'Geta says he's not going to become king!"

"NANI??!!"

"Hai! He told me himself! He knew that his father and the Saiyan Council were going to have a conniption about him mating with me, so he's decided that if he can't have me as his wife when he's king, then he won't be king at all!"

Vegeta walked down the corridors, practically skipping with joy. Goku was his now, and he was hers. Could anything be more perfect? He abruptly stopped when he remembered where he was going and what business he had to attend to. 

"My father," he growled, almost hatefully. He had gone against his father's wishes, he had defied the counsel, and now he was to pay for it. _Like fuck! I'm so not paying for doing something I want! Most likely they're going to discipline me, or warn me that if I don't get things up to scratch, I won't become king…_ he thought bitterly as he marched on down the corridors. _Well, fuck that! I don't want to be king! I don't want to be ruler of this miserable planet! All I ever wanted was to be love and to love. And now that I have it…I am not__ going to lose it!! He carried on through, his temper get worse with every thought, but his soul becoming even more determined to chuck it all back in his father's face._

Finally, when he came to the two huge yellow wood doors, he had to calm himself before knocking and entering. After rolling his shoulders and neck a bit, he knocked rather boldly on the door.

"Enter," Vegeta gingerly pushed the door open and walked into the large room.

"You sent for me," he said with a hint of loathing. "Father?"

"Hai, I did." He replied. King Vegeta may have had his back turned to his son, but that did not necessarily mask the irritation and strain of his voice. It was as though he was trying to contain something. _Most likely his anger._ Vegeta thought, a smug smirk pressed to his lips on knowing how much shit he was causing.

"Well?" he asked, wanting this to be over and done with so that he could get back to his beloved and start his new life. His better life. His life with Goku.

"I called you here on a very important matter," he said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone, fighting to suppress the anger within. Vegeta still heard it, though, and decided to push King Vegeta so he could use his anger as his advantage.

"Really?" he asked, voice silky. "And what might that be?" he asked, as though he didn't know. King Vegeta's shoulder's visibly tensed.

"You know very well." The careful words he had chosen came out as a hiss, to his dismay, and Vegeta found it much to his advantage.

"As a matter of fact," he said smoothly, noticing how King Vegeta's fists were clenched and shaking. "I do not." That was it. Vegeta had managed to snap the last bit of his patience. King Vegeta turned around and glared at him.

"You know very well, you little punk!" he spat. "You danced with your slave last night! You went against my orders!"

"And what about it?" Vegeta asked loudly. "Is it a crime to dance with your own slave?!"

"No, but you didn't do just _any_ dance!" he growled as he stalked from the window to his throne. "You did the Tsukino Rei! That dance belongs to _our race, you little bastard!! It's a highly symbolic dance between two of royalty, signifying…"_

"Their love for each other, the commitment they are going to give." He finished for him. "The fact that they will do anything and give everything just to have the other.  That they would kill and die for the other. That they will bond and be married within the next few weeks." He finished with a nasty look on his face. "Is _that_ what you wanted to say, _ou-sama_?" King Vegeta stared at him with shock. But that shocked face turned red with anger.

"You know," he hissed. "You know, and yet you went against my wishes!" he paced from the throne to the window. "Don't you realise that that was the one chance you had to choose a mate?!"

Vegeta now stared in shock at his father. He now realised something that made his blood boil. _He…he doesn't know. He thought as he clenched his fists until his knuckles were white._

"You don't…you don't get it, do you?" he growled, glaring at the floor. "You don't understand, do you?"

"Nani? What in the hell are you talking about?!" he snapped. "You ruined the Tsukino Rei…"

"Only for you, _ou-sama," he said icily. "The Tsukino Rei, in my eyes, was the most prefect dance ever performed since two centuries ago. Everything about it was perfect!"_

"Like what?" King Vegeta yelled, stepping even closer to Vegeta.

"Like the moves, the air," he paused briefly, hoping that it would nudge his father onto what he really meant. "The mate…"

"What mate?! You danced with a slave, you fucked up little runt!!" By now, Vegeta had had enough. He dropped as many hints as possible, but it appeared his father was too much in a rage to notice. Either that or he had too a hick skull!

"Gee, I don't know," he hissed sarcastically, taking a step closer to his father. "Let me spell it for you…" he took in a deep breath and let it out. "She…is…my…mate!"

King Vegeta stared at him with wide eyes, in absolute shock in hearing this. At first, all he could do was stare. But finally, when he had finally digested what Vegeta had just told him, he pulled his arms back and socked Vegeta right on the nose. Vegeta took it, full force. He stumbled back a bit; slightly dizzy from the bone break hit, clutching his nose which started to pour with blood. But he could care less. He scowled at his father through thin slits, as did King Vegeta to him.

"You little asshole," he said, breathing in heavily. "Do you know what you've just done?" Vegeta didn't answer. "You went and fucked up the whole line of Vegeta's, you fucked up cunt!!!"

"Says you," he muttered as he released his nose, allowing the blood to gush down his lips and drip off his chin and onto the cold, marble floor. 

"You're supposed to fuck the botch _without_ marking her, you bastard!" The moment King Vegeta spoke ill of Goku, Vegeta lashed out at him. He soon found himself lying on the floor, the side of his face throbbing mercilessly as Vegeta stood over him, glaring very hatefully.

"Don't…you…_ever…insult my mate." He growled, tone even and calm, yet very threatening. "I don't care, about who the counsel wants me to marry. I don't care, about what you want me to do. In fact, to be brutally honest, I don't give a rats ass about this whole royalty shit!" he spat. "If being mated to her means giving up my royal title as the Saiyan no Ouji…I'm all for it!" he glanced at his father as he took a step back. "I never wanted to be king, anyways…"_

He turned around and walked towards the door. But before he could get there, King Vegeta's voice stopped him.

"So that's why you did this?" he asked, trying to mask some other emotion in his voice. "Because you didn't want to become king?"

"Iie," he replied without turning around. "I did it because I love her."

"And just what are you planning on doing, now that you are not royalty anymore?" Vegeta could hear the wisp of cape as he got up. 

"Doesn't matter to me," he replied as he finally turned around. "I only care about my mate." King Vegeta rubbed the huge bruise almost hidden underneath his beard. _Man! He packs a wallop! He thought as he rubbed the aching spot. He felt rather lightheaded, but he presumed that it was just because of the punch Vegeta hit him with._

"You know it's not that easy, Vegeta." He said in a sneering tone, failing miserably at sounding reasonable. "You can't just walk away from it all. You are the Saiyan no Ouji, you can't just walked away from your responsibility!!"

"Well, right now, it isn't my responsibility, is it?" 

"You don't understand!!" he yelled, his tone becoming desperate, rather than mocking. Vegeta frowned. It wasn't like his father to get so worked up about this. It was almost like he was hiding something from him. But Vegeta continued to fight.

"I don't understand what?!" he yelled back, twice as loud as his father did. "What is it that you want of me?!"

"You _have to become king!!"_

"Why?!" he yelled. "Why must I become king of this miserable planet?! Why?! Just spit it out!!" Vegeta's whole body was shaking now. Not only with anger and frustrating, but pain as well. How could his father not see that he didn't want to become king? He knew he was the only heir to the throne, but what was the big deal? Surely he should only start to act this desperate and panicky before he died?

King Vegeta drew in a breath, finding he was suddenly running low on oxygen.

"Because I…because I…" he started gasping. Things became too hot, all of a sudden. His airway suddenly blocked up and he was finding it very difficult to breathe. Hell with it, he _couldn't breath!! He couldn't figure out what the hell was going on, until he remembered. __The virus!! He thought with dread. It was kicking in, and there was nothing he could do to stop it!_

Vegeta watched as his father stood, gasping for air.

"What is it?!" he said in an irritating tone. "Spit it out!" But when King Vegeta just carried on gasping for air, he began to worry. But only a bit. "Ou-sama?" he questioned.

The floor began to swirl under King Vegeta's feet, becoming almost liquid. Threatening to drown him, consume him; kill him on the spot. The stone walls suddenly turned white, and the vision that was Vegeta, his son, became very, very blurry. He was dying, and he knew it. And he knew there was nothing he could do to stop his deadly virus from killing him. So why resist? He could already feel all his energy being drain from his body, his legs being the first to go.

Vegeta watched as his father dropped onto his knees, still struggling to breathe and supporting himself on his arms.

"Ou…ou-sama?" he questioned nervously, not liking the looks of what was happening. His eyes widened as King Vegeta finally gave in, and dropped to the floor, unconscious. Forgetting about their previous squabble, he rushed over and shook his father's shoulders. "Ou-sama! Ou-sama!!" he yelled, trying to wake him from wherever he had gone. "Father!!" he shrieked, panic setting in. As quick as his feet could carry him, he rushed over to the tone and punched in the numbers for the infirmary.

"Royal Physician."

"I need help!" he yelled into the intercom, trying not to sound jittery, but he couldn't help it. "My father has just collapsed, and from what, I don't know!!"

"Who is this?" the voice asked suspiciously.

"The fucking prince, you jackass!!" he screamed. 

"OH!! I'm…I'm terribly sorry, your highness…"

"Never mind that! Just get over to the throne room as quick as you can!!" with that, the intercom gave a click, and the voice was gone.

Vegeta slid down the side of the throne, body trembling and shivering with shock. Yes, he had seen pain and suffering before, and yes he had hidden the feeling of disgust and shock. But he had never seen it like this before. His father, the only paternal source he had ever known, collapsing right in front of him for some unknown reason. His body continued to shake as he curled up at the foot of the throne. Daringly, he cast a glance at the body lying on the floor. But that was a mistake. Just seeing his father lying there, lifeless, made his heart ache.

Without knowing it, and without his permission, the tears slowly made their way down the sides of his face. Burying his head in his hands, he managed to utter one last thing before he broke down in sobs. 

"Papa…don't leave me…"

Red: okay! This is _not finished! I have still about a chapter or two to go, so stay right where you are! Because I think I got my groove back!! (dances about room)     _


End file.
